


Intangible

by XxScarletMaidenxX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Sabo reunite, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Drama & Romance, F/M, Haki (One Piece), Magic, Minor Izou/Thatch (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Romance, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Teach is awful, Whitbeard Pirates Treasure, bookworm - Freeform, protective whitbeard pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScarletMaidenxX/pseuds/XxScarletMaidenxX
Summary: [PREVIEW]I looked at the newspaper with a grimace. This was the third edition they’d run saying I’d insulted Whitebeard in some fashion. They were trying to get me killed. My wanted poster was printed along with the article, as it had been with every article before it, so the Whitebeard Pirates would know their mark.Exhausted and beaten down from being on the run for weeks, I dragged my feet as I finally managed to stumble upon what looked like a quaint little settlement. Keeping my head down and my face hidden behind my long frosty pink hair, I slowly made my way into town hoping to find a place to rest.“Doesn’t she look like…”My head jerked at the conversation and my heart immediately began pounding in my chest.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey when I wrote this (years ago) Marco's role on the ship hadn't been revealed yet so he didn't make it to ship doctor status in this story, don't be a jerk and just go with the flow please, thanks.

**_[Age 16]_ **

**_~Talia’s POV~_ **

_“_ _The Rising Dawn strikes again! Firsthand witness reports The Rising Dawn has viciously slandered the name of Whitebeard and has even so boldly claimed that if given the chance she would slaughter him…”_

I looked at the newspaper with a grimace. This was the third edition they’d run saying I’d insulted Whitebeard in some fashion. They were trying to get me killed. My wanted poster was printed along with the article, as it had been with every article before it, so the Whitebeard Pirates would know their mark.

Exhausted and beaten down from being on the run for weeks, I dragged my feet as I finally managed to stumble upon what looked like a quaint little settlement. Keeping my head down and my face hidden behind my long frosty pink hair, I slowly made my way into town hoping to find a place to rest.

“Doesn’t she look like…”

My head jerked at the conversation and my heart immediately began pounding in my chest. I turned to the group of men talking and relaxed as I spotted them standing around some _men’s health_ magazine.

People bustled past me busily on the street not even giving me a second glance as they went about their daily lives. Once I was sure there wasn’t any present danger I continued into town in search of an inn that would put me up for the night. It had been so long since I’d actually slept in a bed, or at all for that matter. Every night I’d get startled by the slightest sound thinking I was going to be attacked at any moment.

The name they’d given me, The Rising Dawn, had been littering every newspaper for the past few weeks. If they didn’t want to kill me because of all the slanderous things I ‘ _said_ ’ or all the threats I ‘ _made_ ’, they’d surely want to kill me for obnoxiously appearing in their news every day. Last week the newspapers said I was starting a fight with Kaido and the week before that it was Shanks. It didn’t come as much of a surprise to me that they were trying to get the attention of all these big shots. They wanted me dead, but they didn’t want my blood on their hands.

“…Whitebeard Pirates…”

My ears perked up at the sound of the name and I felt my heart jump into my throat as my stomach took a sickening drop. An overwhelming sense of dread gripped my heart and I was suddenly frozen in terror. I listened intently for the conversation to continue but realized whoever had been talking was just passing by and I’d only caught a whiff of their conversation.

This place wasn’t safe anymore. I couldn’t stay here. Someone was bound to discover me if I lingered any longer. With a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I turned and bolted out of the town, running as fast as my thin weak legs would take me. I’d never been much of an athlete before; I’d spent at least 23 hours of my day reading books. Physical exercise was the last priority on my list, and it showed. After nearly a hundred yards I was ready to collapse, my lungs were screaming in protest and my legs began to feel numb.

A great span of woodland lay before me and I ducked beneath the low hanging branches and cast myself into the safety of the dense jungle. Vibrant green vines clung to trees like boa constrictors, upturned roots tried to trip me at every turn, and overgrown underbrush attempted to drag me back as I fought my way through the thick jungle. Mosquitoes seemed drawn to my naturally sweet scent and I swatted at them futilely as they pelted the revealed skin on my arms and legs.

Strange vicious hissing sounds came from a nearby shrub and I halted my useless attempts at fighting away the mosquitoes. “Don’t be something scary.” I groaned as the hissing got louder. “Please, don’t be scary.” My voice turned into a whimper as I heard something move from within.

An ugly copper, black, and crimson speckled serpentine head slithered out from beneath the bush and I found my gaze locked on a pair of coin sized bright yellow eyes. My stomach took a sickening turn as my heart stopped beating and I suddenly felt as if all the life had been drained from me. A scream bubbled up in my throat as the man-eating snake slunk toward me.

“Why does it have to be a snake?” I groaned as I looked to the heavens as if expecting some kind of divine intervention, “I think I’d rather face the pirates.” I grumbled sarcastically as I thought of the Whitebeard Pirates who would surely be out for blood after the most recent news article.

I screamed as the snake hissed at me before bolting in a new direction of the jungle. The trees began to thin out and the forest appeared somewhat brighter a little ways ahead. My heart rejoiced as I realized I would soon be out of the accursed jungle. Just as I was about to break free, an upturned root caught my ankle and sent me crashing to the ground safely outside of the jungle. I landed flat on my face smacking my stomach, and chest into the earth so hard it left me winded.

“Well, that was graceful.” I mumbled softly to myself and resorted to lying still on the ground until I could get my breathing under control and stop the painful throbbing sensations in my head, chest, torso, and all over the rest of my body.

“Oi! You alright?” A voice called out to me and I groaned inwardly, I had hoped nobody was around to witness my disastrous, hysteric and possibly mental display.

Shakily I raised my hand and waved them away hoping they’d just leave me there to die. My lungs felt like they were caving in and the rest of my internal organs felt like they were on fire as they struggled to make up for my poorly performing lungs.

“You were right.” Another voice boomed, “The scouts just returned, the villagers told them the girl that challenged Oyaji ran off into the forest.”

Oyaji? I felt all the blood drain from my face and my heart slip into cardiac arrest. The Whitebeard Pirates called their captain Oyaji. My eyes grew wide as I realized just how bad my situation was. “Okay, I’ll take the damn snake.” I whimpered hoping for some more divine intervention.

“You sure you’re okay?” The voice that had called out to me before sounded as if it were getting closer.

I needed to run! Now! As quickly and gracefully as I could manage, which meant at a snail’s pace and after stumbling and nearly face planting into a nearby sapling, I scrambled to my feet. I caught a glimpse of the man approaching me. He was tall and ruggedly handsome with unruly blonde tresses atop his head. A small amount of stubble lined his perfectly chiseled chin. Knee length dark trousers clung to his legs and he wore black sandals that wound up his ankles and a tribal looking band wrapped around his left calf just above his sandals. His purple jacket was worn open to reveal his well-toned chest and the mark of Whitebeard in dark ink that he wore with pride. His electric blue eyes widened as he looked at me and I turned and bolted into the forest before he could react.

“THAT’S HER!” Someone else called and my heart began to race as I heard thundering footsteps behind me.

I tore off the path in hopes that the tangle of underbrush and thorns would slow them down.

“GET BACK HERE!” Another voice snarled from behind me, they were catching up!

I attempted to leap over a semi-large shrub just as someone launched some sort of long range slashing attack at me from behind. My ankle got snagged in the shrub and I instantly hit the ground getting the wind knocked out of me for the second time. The trees around me splintered from the attack and I felt nauseous as I realized had I not been athletically challenged that it would have been me getting sliced to ribbons by the attack.

Panic settled in as the Whitebeard Pirates caught up to me and I immediately cowered away from them as they surrounded me with weapons drawn and looks of pure loathing on their faces.

“On your feet.” Someone barked at me.

My legs felt gelatinous and useless and I wasn’t sure if it was due to the paralyzing fear or the fact that I’d ran more in the past three weeks than I had in my entire lifetime and my body was just fed up with it. Hesitantly I chanced a glance at the surrounding pirates as my body trembled uncontrollably. The electric blue eyes of the first division commander locked on me and I watched in awe as his face took on a curious look. Just what look of pure terror was reflected on my face?

“P-please don’t k-kill me.” I managed to whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Marco’s POV~**

The Rising Dawn was said to be a cold blooded and ruthless criminal whose first bounty was in league with that of the other Yonko (four emperors). However, the girl trembling at my feet was nothing more than that, just a terrified girl. Her body was lithe and dainty; she had the figure of a ballerina not a fighter. Cuts and bruises lined her thin arms and legs from her trek through the jungle and what looked like a swarm of mosquitoes. She didn’t fit the high bounty they’d given her, but perhaps she was much more lethal than she looked. This innocent act, could be that and nothing more, just a ploy.

Everyone looked to me curiously for an answer.

“We’ll take her to Oyaji.” I sighed.

The girl flinched at this and curled into a ball muttering something to herself as she clenched her eyes shut tight. I strained to hear what words she was stringing together. “…They’re not real…just a dream…” Her soft voice trailed off.

I turned away from her and looked to the fourth division commander, Thatch. He was the only one aside from me who was close enough to hear the girl. His tawny eyes widened at her words and he took a tentative step toward her. Thatch knelt beside the quaking girl. Everyone tensed around us as if expecting the girl to reveal her true colors and attack our soft hearted companion. A pair of docile fear filled dazzling baby blue eyes peered over at him curiously.

The girl recoiled from his touch with a cringe as he reached out to her, “Don’t hurt me.” She had a soft sweet voice that made me think of nightingales and song birds. Her voice was pleading as she helplessly begged for mercy.

None of this made any sense. There was no way this was the same girl from the news articles. She looked identical, but she was too fragile, too demure and far too weak. Thatch ignored the girl’s pleas and gently reached for her once more. Bracing herself for attack, the girl closed her eyes and her body went rigid as she grew tense and her mostly nonexistent muscles drew taut in a meager attempt to soften any blows.

The girl winced as he lightly caught her wrist in his hand and Thatch effortlessly swept her into his arms causing her to gasp at the sudden change in elevation. Her startling baby blue eyes fluttered open and she looked about wildly for a moment to assess the situation.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She panicked as Thatch led the way back to the Moby Dick.

“Taking you to Oyaji.” Thatch chuckled as if it were obvious and looked to the girl questioningly as her eyes grew wide and all the color drained from her face. The others tensed for a moment as her body made a slight jerking motion thinking she was finally going to reveal her true colors and fight back. However, we were all more than a little surprised when she fell limp in Thatch’s arms.

“What the-?” One of the rookies in Thatch’s division raised a brow at her action.

Thatch threw me an amused look, “She fainted.”

I looked to the unconscious girl curiously wondering if this was all an act. It would take quite a lot of skill to get her skin to lose color the way it did or for her breathing to be as slow and level as it was.

“Did anyone else happen to notice that she’s unarmed?” Izo, the sixteenth division commander, a feminine looking man who preferred wearing traditional women’s clothing to that of men’s, asked us all with a scowl.

I scanned the girl over once more, Izo was right. She had no weapons, she had nothing but the clothes on her back and a pair of blue rimmed glasses stuffed in the pocket of her soft shell blue shorts.

“Thought the article said she was armed and dangerous.” Thatch mused trying to get a rise out of me for warning them earlier when we arrived on the island to be careful.

“She’s practically still a child.” Izo snorted, “She doesn’t seem very dangerous.”

“It could be an act.” Jozu, a big bulk of a man with tan skin, black hair and dark eyes, retorted. “She could be luring us into a sense of false security, just waiting for the moment when we are most vulnerable to attack.”

“Jozu’s right.” I agreed with the third division commander. “We can’t be too sure.”

Izo shook his head at this, but decided against voicing his opinion on the matter as we made it back to where the ship was docked. A soft whimper alerted us to the awakening of the girl as she regained consciousness. Her pale blue eyes widened as she saw the ship looming into view.

By the time we boarded the ship, the girl was overcome with fear, her delicate body trembling uncontrollably in Thatch’s arms as we drew nearer to the middle of the main deck. A great towering giant of a man sat perched atop what closely resembled a throne built against and partially into the upper cabin on the aft of the ship. His pale golden eyes swept over the bruised and scraped appearance of the pink haired girl in Thatch’s arms. After a moment of scrutinizing the girl, his face pulled into a scowl.

Thatch set the shaky girl on her feet in the center of the deck as the other division commanders set up a perimeter in the event she tried to escape, but the girl was still maintaining her act of innocence. I was starting to wonder if it really was an act at all. He hesitated about leaving her side, fearing her knees would give out beneath her and she’d collapse to the deck she was trembling so much. The gentle natured fourth division commander placed a reassuring hand on the frightened girl’s shoulder.

“Just be honest and it won’t be as bad.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze before joining the surrounding perimeter.

Whitebeard scowled once more as the girl refused to look up. Her gaze was trained on the deck; her head bent downward causing her long frosty pink hair to cascade around her like a curtain sheltering her from the harsh stares of the crew. “What’s your name, girl?” His thunderous voice boomed causing the petrified girl to jump.

Her skin drained of all pigment once more and I worried she’d faint. I managed to catch a glimpse of Thatch standing on the opposite side of the perimeter. He looked as if he were thinking of rushing to the girl’s aid.

“…Talia…” Came her soft reply.

“And what are you waiting for, Talia?” Whitebeard demanded, “Isn’t this the chance you wanted, to take my head?” His voice rumbled.

A few of the other’s tensed expecting the girl to charge or reveal some kind of hidden power.

She shook her head frantically causing her shimmering frosty pink locks to sway around her.

“She wants us to let our guard down.” Rakuyo, the seventh division commander, spat.

Another shake of the head was the only response from the pink haired girl.

“Then what’s with all this excitement in the news lately?!” Someone else shouted but I didn’t catch who.

Whitebeard held his hand up commanding silence and looked to the girl, “Why is it that your face is littering the newspapers every week?”

The girl raised her head slightly. I felt my heart swell in my chest as I realized her soft baby blue eyes were damp with tears that had yet to be shed. Her lip quivered and for a moment I thought she was going to start crying.

“Do you know who oversees the news?” Her voice was soft yet somehow remained strong and unwavering.

A few of the other commanders looked like they wanted to snap at the girl for her insolence in asking such a foolish question to our Captain. Oyaji looked thoughtful at her question and nodded, “The government.”

“May I ask you a hypothetical question?” Her voice trembled slightly at this, she was losing her nerve.

Oyaji nodded once more.

“If you were a government official and wanted to eliminate someone that would cause an uproar with the people were they to find out, how would you best go about eliminating them?”

“That depends.” Oyaji chuckled softly amused by the girl’s way of dancing around the matter at hand. “Why would this girl’s death cause an uproar?”

Talia flinched as Oyaji saw through her wordplay.

She bit her lip, “She did something generous a few years back that made a lot of people happy and became a beacon of hope for an otherwise desolate community.”

Oyaji nodded, “It would be wise to slander her name and make her a pariah.”

“And when that attempt fails and the people refuse to believe the lies?” Talia asked softly.

It clicked. Rather than have the blood of an innocent on their hands, they’d kill two birds with one stone, get a pirate to murder the girl. This would ensure the girl’s death and make the pirate hated within the public eye. If her story was true, why would the government want this girl dead?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Talia’s POV~**

Many of Whitebeard’s commanders didn’t believe my story and were still highly suspicious of me. Because of this fact, when Whitebeard said I’d be making my stay on the ship permanent, the commander’s decided amongst themselves that one of them had to be with me at all times. Though I had no idea if that meant I was a prisoner or not.

The man wearing a traditional woman’s kimono whisked me away from the group once Whitebeard announced I was staying and muttered something under his breath about brutish men. He led me to his room on the first floor below deck where the lower division commanders resided. His room was beautiful. Paintings of cherry blossoms and beautiful lavish landscapes littered the walls. He had a freestanding wardrobe with one door propped open, a mirror resting on the back of the door. Everything inside was neatly folded and in pristine condition.

Along the wall opposite his private bathroom was a simple creamy white vanity with another large mirror and an array of different make-up and hair accessories. The bed was surprisingly an actual bed instead of the hammocks I’d seen on most ships, though I’d never been on a ship as big as the Moby Dick, so perhaps that’s why beds were alright. It was a king sized mattress atop a simple cherry wood platform and was covered in silken sheets in hues of pale orange, cherry blossom pink and a few splashes of teal matching pillows littered the ultra-plush looking bed.

He gently sat me down on a plush ivory chaise lounge before scurrying away to his bathroom. I sat still as stone, unsure of what was going on and still in complete shock that no one had killed me in the most violent and horrendous way possible. The sound of running water jarred me from my twisted thoughts of watching myself getting mangled up in various ways by the commanders. What was he doing? Cautiously I shakily rose to my feet wanting to inspect for myself. The bathroom door swung open and I scrambled back to my seat with a squeak of terror.

The cross dresser watched me with a small smile dancing on his lips, “You don’t have to be scared. You’re safe here.” He extended his hand to me approaching me as if I were a wounded animal trying to coax me to him.

“Why don’t you distrust me, like the others?” I asked shakily.

His painted lips pulled into another smile, “Unlike those brutes.” He waved his hand at the bedroom door to indicate his comrades, “I possess a woman’s intuition and observe a great deal more in the fairer sex. You reveal everything in your eyes.”

I blinked a few times at this, not sure of what he meant by that, but grateful that he wasn’t glaring at me or trying to kill me. Tentatively I took a few steps closer to him and reached for his outstretched hand.

He chuckled softly as he realized I was confused, “I can read you like an open book, little Talia.” His hands were surprisingly smooth and soft as he clasped my hand between them and pulled me toward the bathroom.

I felt a blush claim my cheeks as I stumbled after him on my wobbly legs. He’d never told me his name. “Um.” My voice cracked a little as he gently nudged open the bathroom door and the words I’d been about to utter suddenly blanked from my mind as I stared in wonder at the spa like bathroom. There was a stone basin tub with a relaxing waterfall trickling into it keeping the temperature from skyrocketing. In the corner there was also a simple shower encased in frosty white gloss and tucked away behind a small divider was the toilet and sink hidden from the spa like setting.

The cross dresser smiled as he took in my awed expression, “Why don’t you take a nice relaxing bath and sort things out for a bit.” He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

“Why are yo-?”

He cut me off with a gentle nudge urging me forward, “Leave your clothes by the door and I’ll wash them for you, in the meantime you can wear that.” He pointed to an expensive looking silk robe casually slung over an intricate hand painted shade with cherry blossoms.

“Wait.” I called after him as he turned to leave. “What do I call you?”

Another smile crossed his lips, “You can call me onee-san if you like.”

A blush claimed my cheeks as I thought of addressing the older male in such a fashion.

He chuckled amused by my response, “My name is, Izo.”

“Thank you…” I paused embarrassed by what I was about to say and felt my cheeks flush again, “…onee-san.”

Izo smirked at this and reached out to ruffle my hair, “You’d better not show this expression to any of those brutish men.” He chuckled before exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Cautiously I stripped out of my clothing and set my glasses atop a granite countertop so I wouldn’t lose them. After neatly folding my filthy clothes by the door I stepped toward the giant bathtub. It was like a swimming pool. I dipped my toes in first, testing the water and felt my body shiver with ecstasy at the feel of the temperate water. It had been weeks since I’d last had a hot bath. Being on the run, I only had time to bathe in streams and rivers whenever I came across one, and cold baths and showers were never satisfying.

I held back a grin as I thought of running and jumping into the pool like bath with a cannonball, but figured the tidy cross dresser would be less than thrilled to come back and find his entire bathroom drenched because of my childish antics. Rather than a jump with a big splash I figured I’d just walk off the edge and fall into the blissfully warm water. Though, because of my lack of coordination and horrible luck, as I took my first step my foot found a bar of soap casually lying along the edge of the bath and I slipped forward and ended up diving, not so gracefully into the bath.

“Are you alright?” Izo called softly from the other side of the door as I surfaced coughing and spluttering.

“Yep.” I choked, “All good.” Another cough. “Just fell in.”

I heard his soft chuckle in response, “You’re quite clumsy, aren’t you?”

A small smile wormed its way to my lips as I reminisced about the past, “That’s what all the kids at the orphanage called me.”

“Orphanage?” Izo gently nudged open the door and poked his head through.

Being completely concealed by the massive bath and the steam rolling off the water’s surface, I didn’t mind that he was there. I looked away from his sympathetic hazel eyes.

“Is that where you grew up?” He asked softly as he gathered my dirty clothes and ducked behind the room divider to where I assumed he had a personal wash basin for clothing, seeing as most of his expensive silk clothes needed to be washed with care.

“Yeah.” My voice came out in a whisper and I worried that he wouldn’t be able to hear me.

“Perhaps you belong here.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re all orphans here, in our own way. Each of us lost and looking for a place to call home. Oyaji gave us that. He gave us a purpose, a name, and a place to call home.” His voice was filled with fondness.

I smiled sadly at this. I’d always wondered what it would be like to have a place to call home.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Marco’s POV~**

After Whitebeard dismissed us, Thatch and I decided to see how the sixteenth division commander was fairing with his ward. Izo was usually soft when it came to women, something about kindred spirits or some nonsense. I was worried that if the girl wasn’t as innocent as she seemed, Izo would be perfectly susceptible to her. We stopped to knock at the door but paused as we heard strange gasping sounds coming from within.

“I didn’t think Izo was into women.” Thatch chuckled softly.

“Onee-san, be gentle, you’re hurting me.” Talia’s sweet pure voice gasped breathlessly and I felt something stir within me.

Thatch’s eyes gleamed at the idea of seeing something perverted and he instantly reached for the door. I attempted to stop him before he could open the door, but he was quick. The door flew open and as much as I wanted to avert my eyes and give them privacy, my twisted curiosity got the better of me.

Talia was sitting on the chaise lounge, frosty pink hair dripping wet and a pale blue silken robe with cherry blossoms clinging to her wet frame in sinful ways. She was grasping the edge of the chaise lounge, her grip tight. Tears clung to her baby blue eyes but refused to fall and an irresistible pink blush spread across her pale ivory cheeks. Izo was kneeling in front of her with a small wooden box filled with medical supplies. A cotton ball soaked with alcohol was perfectly poised between his slender fingers as he tended to the various cuts adorning the girl’s slim legs. His hazel eyes narrowed into a glare as he caught a look at Thatch’s facial expression and then shot to me and I wondered what he could possibly have seen revealed on my face.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Izo snapped.

The pink haired girl subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hide how the silken robe molded to her damp body. Izo shot another scowl in our direction and I quickly averted my eyes not even realizing I’d been staring. Thatch, on the other hand, was completely shameless.

“We heard strange noises.” He shrugged with a sly smile. By strange he meant erotic and of course his curiosity was piqued and he couldn’t resist the idea of witnessing something so delightfully perverted as a cross dressing man taking advantage of… I couldn’t even finish the thought as my cheeks began to burn at the vivid imagery that followed.

Izo rolled his eyes and reached behind the girl snagging a satin blanket from atop the chaise lounge and quickly wrapping it around her before returning to his task of doctoring her cuts. She winced every time the cotton swab came into contact with one of her wounds but forced herself to keep quiet.

“So, what did you two perverts want?” Izo pondered as Thatch claimed a seat next to Talia receiving yet another scowl from Izo in the process.

“Oi, Oi, Oi, don’t lump me in with him.” I grumbled as I opted to sitting at the chair at the vanity.

Izo lightly gripped Talia’s leg in his hand as he leaned over a particularly nasty looking cut from one of her many spills in the jungle. The young girl let out a soft whimper as he cleaned the wound and paled as he retrieved a suturing needle from his medical kit. Her pale blue eyes widened in horror.

“What are you going to do with that?” She asked shakily.

“This one could use some stitches, it’s pretty bad.” Izo replied his voice soft and nurturing rather than cold and crisp like when he addressed Thatch or myself.

“No.” Talia shook her head furiously and attempted to scramble out of the cross-dresser’s grasp, “Its fine. It doesn’t need anything.” She was getting paler by the second.

Izo chuckled, “Are you afraid of needles?”

The girl blanched and Thatch reached out to steady her as she began to sway thinking she’d faint again. “It’s silly to be afraid of objects.” The girl replied causing Thatch to laugh.

“You look pretty scared to me.” Thatch mused.

Talia trembled as she watched Izo string the suture and the moment the needle touched her, slumped against Thatch unconscious.

“She’s always falling for me.” Thatch chuckled.

“Pig.” Izo grumbled as he set to work stitching up the wound now that his patient was being still.

“Izo, you shouldn’t let your guard down around her.” I finally spoke up.

The cross dresser’s hazel eyes flicked in my direction for the briefest of moments and I saw sympathy reflected within them, “Don’t be so mistrusting. Not every woman is going to betray you.” His words pierced through my heart like a knife.

Sensing the atmosphere was about to shift dramatically, Thatch intervened, “So what’s with her calling you, onee-san?” He chuckled.

Izo smiled, “I told her to.”

“And you call me the pervert?” Thatch laughed receiving a glare from the cross dresser in the process.

I tuned out of their petty skirmish and looked to the unconscious girl half lying in Thatch’s arms. She stirred up a mess of emotions and feelings within me, feelings I’d long since forgotten and swore to never allow myself to fall to again. Yet here I was, slowly succumbing to my own foolish weakness. I’d learned my lesson with women, they all had ulterior motives, they were conniving and snake like in their ways of deception. They strung men along with malicious intentions and once their prey was at its most vulnerable would rip out their hearts. I’d learned my lesson with women long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Talia’s POV~**

I woke with a start and grit my teeth as my entire body throbbed in pain. Perhaps this was why I hadn’t slept much while I was on the run. When I gave myself a chance to slow down and breathe, the pain would settle in from my sore and overworked muscles, my aching joints and weary bones. Luckily, I recognized my surroundings. I was still in Izo’s room, wrapped in sinfully soft silken sheets.

After a three-minute mental battle with myself about getting out of bed, I attempted to sit up. Nothing happened. My body ignored all the signals my brain was desperately trying to send to it. A sigh escaped me and I took a few deep breaths before giving it another go. It was hopeless; my body was rebelling against me, punishing me for abusing it over the past few weeks. I was a bookworm, not a superstar athlete, yet here I was running all over the Grandline like a lunatic.

“What are you doing?” A soft voice chuckled somewhere nearby and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment, I hadn’t realized someone was here! Of course someone was here. Every time I was making a fool of myself someone just had to be present to mortify me.

“I can’t get up.” I whined in response as I tried again to get out of bed.

“Perhaps you should take it as a sign to stay in bed.” Came their soft reply.

The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t quite pinpoint which of the commander’s it belonged to. It wasn’t Izo, it was much too masculine to be Izo and it didn’t belong to the jovial one who was often teasing me. I managed to get my eyes to flit in his direction and felt my heart stutter in my chest, it was Marco! The first division commander and possibly strongest and most lethal of all the Whitebeard Pirates. It didn’t help that he was also one of the ones who was overly wary of me and most likely didn’t believe anything that came out of my mouth.

I squeaked, despite my best efforts not to react to him, and watched as he raised a perfectly manicured blonde brow in response. “Where’s Onee-… Izo-san?” My face burned as I realized I almost called Izo, onee-san in front of him.

Marco shrugged, “He had better things to do than babysit.”

“Don’t you have better things to do?” I couldn’t help myself; I just had to open my big stupid mouth.

He shot me a scowl and I cowered under the blankets. “Of course I do.”

He didn’t say anything else after that, and I was too afraid to look in his direction for fear of the murderous glare I’d find myself faced with. Painful, nail biting hair wrenching silence filled the room. Somehow it had gotten so quiet that I was sure he’d be able to hear my heart pounding in my chest. After what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, though was probably more accurately only a few minutes, I chanced a glance in the first division commander’s direction.

His electric blue eyes swept over me somewhat coldly and he gave me yet another scowl. “What do you want?” He grumbled as he saw the hopeful look in my eyes.

“Will you play a game with me?” I smiled brilliantly.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second completely flabbergasted by what I’d said. “What?”

“A game.” I beamed.

He raised a perfectly manicured brow in response, “What kind of game?”

I thought for a moment, it couldn’t be something that required moving as my body seemed to think it was paralyzed. A game the children at the orphanage used to love playing crossed my mind, “Two truths and a lie.” I giggled.

Marco threw me a questioning look obviously unfamiliar with the game.

“Whoever is it, lists three things about themselves, two of them are true and one is a lie, the object of the game is to find the lie.” I explained simply.

Marco looked thoughtful for a moment, “Alright.”

I resisted the urge to giggle childishly and thought long and hard for a moment trying to come up with some really good statements.

“Well?” Marco sounded bored and slightly irritated.

“Hold on a minute, I have to think of a good one.” I pouted and thought I saw him smile slightly in my periphery but when I gave him a second look the smile had vanished and was replaced with a thin line.

Marco waited patiently while I continued plotting my truths and my lie.

“Got it.” I exclaimed with a grin. “You’ll never guess correctly.”

The faint smile returned, but once again when I gave him a second look it was gone.

“ When I was seven my brother and I got chased out of a convenience store by an old woman with a frying pan for walking backwards through her store and knocking over a candy display…”

Marco chuckled softly at this.

“I refuse to eat blue food.”

He raised an eyebrow in response and threw me a questioning look.

“When I was twelve, I got my first job at a bookstore, and got fired on my first day.”

Marco thought for awhile. “The first one seems a bit too detailed to be false. The second one is just crazy enough to be true. I think the third one is false.”

I giggled at this, “Wrong.”

“Eh? Which one was the lie?” Marco grumbled.

“The first one.” I beamed, “I don’t have any siblings.”

A soft expression took over his handsome face momentarily before he snapped back to his composed indifferent self. “How does one get fired from a bookstore in one day?”

“I misunderstood the job description. I thought she was going to pay me to read books…” I giggled, “She stepped out for lunch and when she came back I had a pile of books I’d read surrounding me.”

Marco looked curious, “You read multiple books while she was away at lunch?”

My face grew hot at this; I forgot _normal_ people don’t read like I do. “Yeah.” I murmured softly. When I was younger the kids at the orphanage thought I was a freak, I could read so fast, but that wasn’t it. Everything I had ever read was saved within my memory and could be recited at anytime. The adults said I was a child prodigy, but it made it really hard to make friends.

“How many?” Marco asked.

“It’s your turn.” I smiled brightly trying to hide my discomfort with where the topic had suddenly turned. People always thought I was weird when it came to my love of reading, though perhaps it was more of an obsession, or an addiction.

Marco threw me a scowl but said nothing more on the matter. “Why don’t you give it another go, I’m sure I’ll get it right this time.”

I felt giddy at the challenge, “No way, I’m a pro at this.”

“We’ll see about that.” Marco smirked, but it seemed off. There was something lingering in his gaze something calculative and then a troubling thought crossed my mind. He wasn’t playing with me just to have fun and fill up the uncomfortable silence between us; he was trying to get information out of me.

“When I was ten, I got in trouble for fighting at the orphanage and had to wash all the dishes for an entire week.”

Marco looked a little curious about this one and I realized it was because he was trying to discern if I had a violent nature or not.

“I’m afraid of needles.”

He held back a chuckle at this, remembering my display last night.

“Last year I got an internship at the records department at Marine Headquarters.”

Marco thought for a moment trying to be careful after his failure last round. “The first one is detailed again, though I don’t think you’d use the same strategy twice so I believe that one is true. I witnessed the second one for myself last night. The third one is the lie.”

I couldn’t contain my victorious grin nor the slight squeal as I exclaimed, “Wrong!”

“What?” Marco stared at me incredulously.

“You’re really bad at this game.” I teased.

“Eh? Marco’s playing a game?” Thatch’s comforting voice sounded from the door as he pushed it open, without knocking.

Marco held up his hand to halt his companion from saying anything further, “You worked for the marines?” He asked me incredulously and I watched Thatch tense for a moment.

My eyes widened as I caught on to their train of thought. They thought I was a spy and was here to infiltrate their ship. “Past tense.” I squeaked as Marco got to his feet and stalked toward me, “I don’t anymore!” His electric blue eyes were burning with fire, “They want me dead!” I shouted stopping him in his tracks.

Marco ignored me and yanked me out of bed with one rough tug on my wrist before slinging me over his shoulder.

“Marco?” Thatch called after us worried as the first division commander carried me out of the room.

“What are you doing?” I panicked as I began to feel lightheaded once the blood started rushing to my head from being upside down.

Thatch jogged after us to keep up with Marco’s angry strides. “Oi, Marco, she’s still recovering.”

“Hey! What do you think you brutes are doing to my sweet Talia?!” Izo’s voice snapped angrily nearby and I chanced a glance upward though it was partially skewed due to my current position and spotted a very irate looking cross dresser running after us. “Put her down!”

Marco ignored Izo and took the stairs two at a time to the main deck and charged determinedly forward. I couldn’t make out much of my surroundings from my current position. My face was pressed into his back and the only thing I could see was his shirt and slight flashes of his sandal clad feet and the deck.

“Marco! I’m warning you!” Izo snarled and I heard a strange clicking sound.

I struggled to look up once more to find Izo with two flintlock pistols drawn; the front of his pink kimono hanging a little more loosely around his front revealing his well-toned pectoral muscles. “EEP! Don’t shoot!” I panicked.

“What’s going on here?!” A deep booming voice that shook me to my core roared somewhere in front of Marco.

I strained to peer around Marco’s side and paled as I spotted Whitebeard glaring at the four of us.

“She’s lying.” Marco growled and my world began to spin as I was suddenly lifted from his shoulder and dropped on my feet to face Whitebeard once again.

My knees went weak, whether from fear, weary muscles or the various cuts and bruises littering my legs I couldn’t tell. I felt myself slip to the deck and winced slightly as my left knee collided painfully into the hard wooden surface.

Izo made a move to run to me, but stopped when Whitebeard raised his hand to halt him. “Oyaji, she needs he-.” He fell silent after receiving a stern look.

“She’s working for the government.” Marco said coolly and I shivered as I felt the cold angry glares from the other commanders and their subordinates.

Whitebeard looked thoughtful for a moment, “Leave us.” He waved the others off.

Marco, Izo and Thatch hesitated.

“I wish to speak to the girl, alone.” Whitebeard said a little more gruffly.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Marco’s POV~**

Of course, she’d been lying. That’s what all women did; they ensnared all those around them with their feminine charm but they always had cruel intentions. They were deceptive creatures by nature and knew how to bend men to their will.

Izo was pacing while Thatch and a few others had their ears pressed to the door of Oyaji’s room trying to listen in to whatever the pair were talking about. They’d decided to relocate for their conversation. “I told you not to be so wary of her, Marco.” Izo growled.

“And I told you not to get so close to her.” I retorted.

Izo turned on me his hazel eyes blazing with fire. An angry cross dresser was truly a fearsome thing to behold. “She’s not a threat.”

“She may possibly be the biggest kind of threat.” I grumbled back.

“You have absolutely no idea what the hell you’re talking about.” Izo snarled, “That girl,” He pointed adamantly at the door, “is something that needs to be treasured and protected.”

A few of the others scoffed at this, but before anyone could snap back we all jumped at the sound of Oyaji’s booming laughter.

“What happened?” Izo asked Thatch.

Thatch shrugged, “Couldn’t hear over your bickering.”

Izo shot him a glare and resumed pacing once the laughter died down.

Thatch and the others scrambled away from the door as it began to open and everyone tensed anxious for what would happen next. Talia poked her head out the door and her bright baby blue eyes searched quickly before resting on me, then over to Izo and finally to Thatch. She timidly stepped out of the room as a faint blush claimed her cheeks. Upon reaching Thatch who was closest to her she placed her hand in his and pulled him along with her.

Thatch chuckled but allowed himself to be steered away, “Well this is an interesting development.”

She made her way to Izo and placed her free hand in his still blushing cutely before hesitantly lifting her baby blue eyes to meet mine. Her hand gripped Izo’s tighter trying to signal him.

Izo laughed softly, “I guess you’re coming too.” He latched onto my wrist and Talia headed back to Oyaji’s room without a word leaving the rest of the crew completely flabbergasted.

The door clicked shut behind us and I threw Oyaji a curious look as his eyes twinkled with silent laughter upon seeing how the girl had gotten us to come with her. She released her grip on Thatch’s hand and Izo released his hold on me.

“Now, tell them what you told me.” Whitebeard nodded to the girl.

She clung to Izo’s hand as she trembled slightly from the amount of attention she was receiving. Thatch claimed a seat atop Oyaji’s desk and crossed his legs waiting patiently for the youth to speak up. I positioned myself against the wall next to the desk, but Izo remained at the girl’s side.

“It’s alright, little Talia.” He cooed as he reached over and swept a few stray strands of frosty pink hair from her cherubic face.

Talia took a deep breath in an attempt to settle her nerves. “I can recite every piece of literature I’ve ever read, word for word.”

“Eh?” Thatch almost fell off the desk, “Like an entire book?”

“You’re the only one here who’s only read one book in their entire lifetime.” Izo snapped.

“I read plenty of books.” Thatch grinned.

“Dime store smut doesn’t count.” Izo retorted.

“How many books?” I asked the girl curiously trying to ignore the bickering duo.

Talia averted her gaze, “I’ve read four thousand nine hundred seventy three books, seven hundred fifty newspapers, two thousand two hundred fifty seven magazines, three thousand five hundred forty eight case files…”

The list went on for awhile longer. Thatch’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Izo was staring at the girl in awe. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, but managed to remain composed.

“You’re saying you memorized all of those?” Thatch asked incredulously once the girl had finished.

Talia nodded.

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off by heading over to the small bookcase near Oyaji’s bed. She retrieved three books at random and carried them over to me.

“Pick any page in any book and what paragraph you’d like me to recite.” She said softly as she dumped the books into my arms and returned to Izo’s side.

The first book was a history book about the earlier era of pirates. I opened it to a random page, “Page 68, paragraph three.”

“Are you considering the carried over paragraph from the last page as a paragraph or not?” She asked softly.

Thatch peered over my shoulder at the book to see if there was a carryover paragraph from the prior page and his eyes widened in awe, “Oi, how’d you know that?”

Talia merely stared at her feet.

“No.” I answered her question simply.

She recited the lines of the text, word for word.

“Eh?!” Thatch grabbed the next book a classic piece of literature that was hard to come by, “Page 94 paragraph four.”

Talia prattled off the text once again refusing to look up and meet any of our gazes.

“I’m not certain I understand why this is relevant.” I sighed as I snapped the next book shut before Thatch could try to quiz her again.

“I told you I was an intern in the records department.” Her voice was whisper soft.

“And?”

“I can’t stop myself from reading. If there’s anything I haven’t read before, I’ll read it.” She bit her lip.

Izo looked to the girl with wide eyes, “You read classified files?”

Talia nodded timidly.

“How many-?”

“All of them.” Her voice broke as her body shook slightly. “All the cover ups, all the massacres, all the underhanded negotiations…” She choked. “And no matter how much I want to… I can’t forget.”

My heart ached for the girl. She wasn’t lying; she wasn’t trying to deceive any of us. Guilt, regret and self-loathing left a bitter taste in my mouth, I’d acted too rashly. I let my past cloud my judgment.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Talia’s POV~**

Oyaji adopted me into the Whitebeard family, and once he made his decision everyone accepted me without question. Everyone except Marco, that is. He was still distant toward me. I was staying with Izo while Oyaji had the guys prepare me my own room seeing as I was currently the only female crew member.

“Onee-san?” I asked quietly as I sat at Izo’s vanity while he played with my hair styling it in a cute and childish fashion for the party welcoming me to the crew.

His hazel eyes met my reflection in the mirror, “What is it?”

“Why does Marco hate me?” I asked softly.

Izo pursed his lips, “He doesn’t hate you…”

“But?” I prompted as Izo trailed off.

“Why you so worried about pineapple head?” Thatch’s jovial voice chuckled from the doorway as he poked his head through the door.

I beamed and waved at him through the mirror while Izo shot him a glare.

“How many times must I tell you to knock?” Izo growled.

Thatch chuckled and smoothed his hands over his auburn pompadour, I had no idea how he managed to keep his hair like that and though it would look silly on anyone else, it seemed to suit him. He crossed the room in a few long strides and sat atop the vanity with his back to the mirror to survey Izo’s handiwork.

“Eh? She’s a pirate now, not a pageant girl.” Thatch protested to my current appearance.

“Shall I pencil in a fake mustache and give her an eye patch?” Izo spat sarcastically.

Thatch and I exchanged looks before grinning, “Yes.” We answered in unison.

“I want you to stay away from my baby sister, your lunacy is beginning to rub off on her.” Izo hissed at Thatch and made a halfhearted attempt to shoo him away, “Take your bad influence elsewhere.”

Thatch rolled his eyes at this and turned back to me, “I found a book I’m sure you haven’t read.” He beamed.

“I already told you, dime store smut doesn’t count as literature.” Izo grumbled as he worked a comb through my long frosty pink locks.

I grinned at the prospect of a book I’d never read, “Can I read it?”

“I don’t know if onee-chan- ‘THWACK’- would approve.” Thatch didn’t seem the least bit phased by the comb now partially sticking out of his auburn pompadour.

“I never said YOU could call me that.” Izo growled.

Thatch produced a paperback book from his pocket with a cheesy cliff side romance cover of a couple locked in a passionate embrace overlooking the ocean. Izo spotted it and swiped it from him before I could reach for it.

“Don’t pollute her mind with such filth.” He snapped angrily.

I caught a glimpse of the title as Izo roughly threw it back at Thatch, “I’ve already read that one.”

Thatch fell off the vanity howling with laughter as Izo’s face turned scarlet.

“I found it in the headmistress’ office at the orphanage.”

Thatch had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

Izo groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

“She had a similar series by a different author, it was much better written.”

“Oh yeah?” Thatch chuckled, “How’d that one go?” He grinned receiving a kick to the shin from a very irate Izo.

I opened my mouth to begin reciting the book. Izo clapped his hand over my mouth with a dramatic cry. “NO!” He sighed in relief when he’d silenced me.

“What’s going on in here?” Marco appeared in the doorway surveying the scene before him with an inclined brow.

“Get this scoundrel out of my room.” Izo pointed his free hand at Thatch who was still cackling on the floor.

I ducked away from Izo’s silencing hand and offered Marco a charming smile, “Marco are you going to the party?”

His electric blue eyes swept over me before looking away quickly, “No, I have some work to finish. Try to keep it down.” He scolded the other two before turning and disappearing into the hall with a pained expression on his face.

I stared after him and slumped further into my chair as I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I’d done something to make him upset.

“You okay, kiddo?” Thatch asked finally recovering from his laughing fit.

I put on my most reassuring smile, “Yep.”

Thatch and Izo exchanged knowing looks. Izo sighed and leaned forward to kiss the top of my head, “I got you a present.” He smiled.

“Really?!” I asked excitedly though I knew they could sense that something had changed, I could still remain bright and pretend to be unaffected, but they saw right through it.

Izo smiled and retrieved a neatly wrapped package with shiny paper from within his kimono and placed it on the vanity before me. “Welcome to the family, little Talia.”

I hesitated not knowing the protocol for receiving presents, “Do I open it?” I asked with a blush.

Izo nodded.

Carefully I unfolded the wrapping paper not wanting to destroy Izo’s hard work to reveal a simple white box. I’d never gotten a present before and wasn’t sure if this was normal present standards or exquisite present standards. I didn’t want to be rude and make him feel bad, but in all honesty I had no idea what to do with a box that size. “Thank you for the box, onee-san.” I beamed.

Izo stared at me blankly for a moment.

“Oh, that’s just sad.” Thatch shook his head.

Oh no! I did something wrong! Frantically I tried to put the paper back, maybe I opened it wrong. “Sorry.” I panicked, “I did it wrong didn’t I?”

Izo placed his hands over top of mine to stop me from making a complete and utter fool of myself, “Open the box.”

Hesitantly I removed the paper, again, and lifted the edge of the box. I stared in awe at the glittering white gold pendant flashing back at me. There were two charms on the white gold chain, the first an open heart and the second fell perfectly in the center of the heart it was a beautiful flourishing sakura blossom in pale pink with a glimmering jewel in the center.

Thatch and Izo exchanged worried looks once more as I continued staring down at the pendant in awe. Tears welled in my eyes as I was overwhelmed with a flurry of emotions.

“Talia?” Izo asked cautiously as he knelt beside me.

I flew into his arms with a cry, knocking him to the floor, “Thank you, onee-san!” The tears fell freely as we hit the floor and Izo cradled me against him to keep me from getting hurt.

He chuckled softly beneath me, “You’re welcome, little Talia.” Tenderly he wiped away my tears before sitting up with me in his arms.

“I wish my present was good enough for a hug.” Thatch sighed.

“What present?” Izo scoffed, “You call that dime store filth a present?”

I scrambled to Thatch’s side and threw my arms around his muscular frame, “Thank you for the present, onii-san.”

Izo rolled his eyes, “Don’t thank him, Talia, its guys like him that are the reason parents warn their children not to accept candy from strangers.”

“Strangers give you candy?” I asked with a giggle as Thatch wrapped me in a big bear hug.

“That wasn’t the present.” Thatch chuckled.

Izo threw him a curious look. “It better not be anything perverted.”

“I’m going to give you your first tattoo.” Thatch beamed.

Izo smiled softly, “I guess that’s not so bad.”

“Like a henna tattoo?” I asked curiously.

Izo and Thatch exchanged worried glances once more.

“Ah, almost forgot the needle phobia.” Thatch mused.

“Needles?” I paled as I thought of it repetitively piercing my skin. It wasn’t the needle that terrified me; it was the action of it piercing my flesh that made me nauseous and light headed.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Marco’s POV~**

The party for Talia dragged on to the wee hours of morning. Everyone was being loud and raucous and I was sulking in my room. I didn’t want to join in the festivities when I’d been the one who’d been so against the girl in the beginning. She deserved an apology, but I was proud and stubborn and on top of it not good at apologies.

Laughter roared from the main deck startling me from my thoughts. I could clearly pick out Oyaji’s deep booming laughter among the many others. It sounded like they were all having a good time. Some of the crew members had apparently fallen to the deck in their laughter as I could hear faint clunking sounds as they smacked the deck. Curiosity got the better of me, just what was so funny?

After a mental debate on whether to continue sulking or go see what the ruckus was about, I finally ventured from my room. The moment I opened my door I was enveloped in the loud blare of drunken laughter. I ventured around the upper cabins and made my way to the main deck stepping over the rookies who couldn’t hold their liquor and had passed out along the way.

Izo was leaning against the cabin with a smile dancing across his painted lips looking to the main deck. I followed his gaze and spotted the majority of the crew sitting in a circle around the bubbly pink haired youth. She was very dramatically acting out scenes from some cheesy play about pirates.

“How many drinks has she had?” I asked Izo curiously after determining the man was still completely sober, probably to keep an eye on Talia.

Izo chuckled, “None. Thatch has been giving her water all night and convincing her it’s vodka.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at this, “And how many does she think she’s had?”

Izo laughed, “About fifteen. And very proudly claiming she can drink them all under the table.”

“I’ll bet.” I smirked as Talia continued her play with corny _pirate_ banter. “I’m sure that hundred-pound girl could out drink all those liverless men.” I chuckled sarcastically.

Izo smiled, but it was strained, “She thinks you hate her.” He said softly as Talia pulled Thatch onto the stage with her to act out a very dramatic sword fight with invisible swords.

I watched the radiant girl at the center of attention with a heavy heart. She was so exuberant and full of life despite how terrified and alone she must have felt these past few weeks or perhaps even her whole life. “I don’t.”

“I’d say it’s quite the opposite.” Izo smirked.

“Eh?” I threw him a curious look.

“I knew it the moment you laid eyes on her.”

“What the hell are you getting at?” I groaned.

Izo looked away as Thatch and Talia stood back to back fighting off a horde of invisible enemies, now armed with mops. “You can deny it all you want, Marco.” He chuckled, “But I am an expert in these matters.”

“I think you’re losing your touch, Izo.” I stated dryly.

“You have feelings for her.”

I shot him a glare, “I don’t have feelings for her, she’s a child!”

Izo rolled his eyes, “She’s almost seventeen and in a little over a year she’ll be an adult.”

“Do you realize how disgusting that is?” I growled.

“Is that why you’re so cold and distant? You’re disgusted with yourself?” Izo asked curiously.

“Goodnight, Izo.” I turned to walk away.

“MARCO!” Thatch screamed drunkenly causing me to cringe and groan inwardly, “You decided to join the party after all!”

Reluctantly I turned back around, not being able to escape after that kind of introduction. Her baby blue eyes were bright with curiosity and I found myself ensnared in those endless pools of crystalline blue.

“You should dance with our little sister to apologize for being late to her party.” He grinned as he lightly caught hold of Talia’s thin wrist.

“He’s a dead man.” I said through gritted teeth as Izo chuckled.

“He’s right though, she was so distraught that you didn’t want to come to her party. The least you could do is dance with her.” Izo smirked.

“Don’t start.” I warned.

“No, it’s okay.” Talia attempted to squirm out of Thatch’s grip, “I’m not coordinated enough for dancing anyway.”

“Eh?” Thatch asked confused, “You can’t dance? Marco can teach you!” He laughed.

“No, it’s not a matter of being able to.” Talia protested, “If I attempt dancing someone could get hurt.” She whined. “Probably me.” She added morosely.

After awhile the rest of the drunken crew decided to join Thatch in cheering us on trying to coax us into dancing. Reluctantly I headed toward the center of the circle in order to shut them all up. Someone struck up a tune and everyone clapped along.

I broke through the ring of clapping onlookers and felt my heart flutter in my chest as I looked upon her blushing face. She was still trying, and failing miserably, to get Thatch to release her. Thatch shoved her forward and she stumbled a few steps before falling into my arms with a soft squeak.

Her bright blue eyes grew wide at our sudden closeness and she attempted to scramble away from me only succeeding in tripping and falling backward. I caught her wrist in my hand before she could fall and pulled her into my arms supporting her with an arm around her slender waist. An adorable blush claimed her pallid cheeks and her breathing slowed to short shallow gasps.

“Sorry.” She dropped her gaze to the deck but made no move to pull away from me.

My heart stuttered in my chest as she gently rested one of her delicate hands against my chest while she struggled to regulate her breathing. My gaze lingered to her slightly parted lips and I felt something stir within me. A thought of stealing a kiss from those lusciously rose petal soft lips crossed my mind and I found it both pleasing and repulsive.

I pulled away from her before any more perverse thoughts could enter my mind and quickly stalked away too cowardly to look back at the broken expression frozen on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Talia’s POV~**

I couldn’t figure out what I’d done to make the first division commander so mad at me. He’d fled from me with such an utter look of disgust on his face. Izo told me not to worry about it, but I couldn’t help it. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him looking at me repulsed by what he saw.

“Come on, kiddo, let’s go on a walk.” Thatch prodded me lightly as I buried myself under the silken blankets on Izo’s bed.

“I don’t feel like walking.” I mumbled softly.

Thatch sighed and I jumped as I felt the bed sink in abruptly as he plopped down on his back beside me. “Well I don’t feel like spending another day in here watching you mope.”

“Onee-san is going to be mad when he comes back and his bed smells like a man.” I murmured from under the blankets.

Thatch laughed at this, “I bet he’d be even more mad if he came back to find you sulking still.”

“I’m not sulking.” I whined.

“Pouting.” Thatch amended.

“I’m not pouting.” I poked my head out from under the sheets and jutted my lower lip out in a perfect baby faced pout.

He hooked his arm around me once he saw a break in the blankets and flung me over his shoulder. “Gotcha!” He grinned victoriously and took off running down the hall most likely disturbing all of the other lower level division commanders in the process with his raucous laughter.

I flailed, to no avail, and squealed in an attempt to get him to let me free, but Thatch was stubborn and a billion times stronger than me. “Put me down!” I cried as he skipped up the stairs taking them three at a time before bursting out onto the main deck. Blinding sunlight seared my skin and burned my retinas. “Too bright.” I whimpered.

“See, this is what happens when you lock yourself in a dark room.” Thatch chuckled as he jogged across the deck receiving a few questioning shouts from some of the crew and a couple of immature catcalls at my expense causing my cheeks to flush from embarrassment. Of course Thatch wouldn’t be considerate about my attire and was lugging me around in my nightgown. “There they are.”I could hear the grin in his voice.

“There who are?” I pondered trying to peer around his muscular torso to see where he was dragging me to.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Izo’s angry voice snapped from somewhere nearby, “Put her down!”

“Eh, I’ll get to you in a minute.” Thatch chuckled as he waved the cross dresser away, “As for you.” He addressed someone I couldn’t see, “This is your fault, you fix it.” And with that said I was suddenly right side up, on my feet and being shoved into someone else’s arms.

Whoever’s arms I ended up in struggled to catch me thrown off guard by Thatch’s sudden action and I found myself pressed against a hot slightly damp body as if whoever it was had been doing hard labor moments before. I shakily pressed my hand against their well-toned chest as my eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight and the sudden changes in elevation from being carried around like a sack of grain. My eyes widened as I looked to where my hand was resting and spotted a very familiar tattoo, it was Marco! Hesitantly I looked up and jumped as I met his electric blue gaze.

I scrambled away from him with a yelp, “Sorry.” I turned to run but paled as Thatch cut me off and threw a stern look to the still stunned first division commander.

“Fix.” He motioned to me once again while shooting his friend a glare.

“She doesn’t look broken.” Marco noted.

I chanced a glance at Izo and saw his hazel eyes fill with sympathy for a moment. He caught my gaze and held his hand out to me giving me an escape from this painfully uncomfortable conflict. Thatch shoved Izo’s hand away blocking my only chance at escape. He caught me by the shoulders and lightly spun me to face the first division commander.

As much as I wanted to look away and hide my face behind my hair, I couldn’t. He was too stunning. His hair seemed to glow like a brilliant halo of golden flames atop his head in the sunlight and the sweat clinging to his perfectly molded torso appeared to glisten radiantly. My gaze traced the small amount of stubble lining his strong perfectly chiseled chin before finally working its way up to his breathtaking electric blue eyes.

Marco sighed and looked to Izo, “You’ll finish things up here?”

Izo nodded, “I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Right.” Marco extended his hand to me, “Let’s go.”

I felt a delightful electric jolt ignite beneath my fingertips as he swept my hand into his and trailed along behind him with wide awe filled eyes as he pulled me away from the group. He led me to one of the upper cabins and stopped before a brilliant blue door with a luminous golden M scrawled on it in glittering paint. His hand released mine once we reached the door and I mentally cursed myself at how insecure I suddenly felt without his hand in mine. He opened the door and motioned for me to step inside.

After a moment of hesitation, I ducked into the dark room. It was simple and intricate all at once, the walls were a serene deep blue with a simple golden border at around waist height. Two doors lined the opposite wall which I assumed led to a bathroom and walk in closet. A large dark mahogany desk leaned against the adjacent wall littered with various reports, writing utensils and a few random trinkets. Next to the desk was a decent sized dark mahogany bookcase with nine shelves stretching from floor to ceiling cluttered with various volumes and other trinkets he’d collected over the years. Across from the wall with the desk was what looked like a nest in the floor. It sunk down at least three possibly even four feet into the floor. Various pillows in different shades of blue and hues of gold littered what I discovered was actually a king sized bed.

Marco closed the door behind me as I hesitantly ventured forth my gaze instantly latching onto the different volumes littering the bookshelf. He sighed as he crossed the room and claimed a seat on a creamy golden chaise lounge positioned somewhat in the center of the room. His gaze lingered on me as I skimmed the covers of the books on his shelf.

“Have you read all those?” He asked softly.

I shook my head as my body buzzed with excitement. There were books I hadn’t read! It took all I had to keep from pulling them all down from the shelf and sifting through them.

“You can read them after…”

I turned to him with stars in my eyes, “Really?!”

For a moment I thought I saw a faint splash of pink staining his cheeks but it was gone in almost the same instant. “Really.” He sighed somewhat heavily as he worked his hand through his golden blonde locks.

Silence filtered the room.

“Your room is very blue.” I pointed out randomly causing him to chuckle.

“I forgot, you don’t like blue-.”

“You misunderstood.” I smiled, “I said I refuse to eat blue food. In fact, blue is my favorite color.”

“Why is that?” Marco asked curiously.

I thought for a moment of how to put it in words, “Everything that is infinite is blue.” A small smile danced across my lips, “The vast never ending ocean and the ever expanding sky.”

Marco stared at me for a moment. “That doesn’t explain why you refuse to eat blue food.”

“You’ll poke fun if I tell you.”

“Perhaps.” Marco chuckled.

“When I was little I believed if I ate something blue, the taste would never leave my mouth and it would be what I’d taste until the day I died.”

Marco stifled a laugh at this, “You don’t still believe that, do you?”

“Of course not, that’d be ludicrous. I just can’t bring myself to step on those childish fantasies of mine and let down my five-year-old self.” I beamed. This felt comfortable. For some strange reason, though I’d been panicking before, I felt completely at ease in his presence.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Marco’s POV~**

Her smile was absolutely breathtaking. She was like a beacon of radiant beauty in my otherwise dark bedroom. Her presence made all that was dull and lifeless glitter and come to life. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her for fear that once she left my line of sight the world would be cast into endless darkness. As I found myself ensnared by her glowing presence, I found myself thinking she was the very picture of an angel.

Frosty pink waves of silken hair tumbled around her delicate frame, still perfectly tousled from sleep framing her petite ballerina like body. My gaze swept over her dainty figure lingering on the baby doll style white nightgown that clung to her subtle curves and fell to a little above her thighs. Eventually my gaze traveled up her small lithe body to the slender curve in her neck before resting on her pale angelic face. Lingering on her pale pink rose petal soft lips a moment too long, I forced my gaze upward to meet her dazzling baby blue eyes and found myself breathless as she offered me a shy smile while a faint rose blush spread across her pale cheeks.

As angelic and pure as she looked, I couldn’t help the sinful thoughts that plagued my mind. Purity and sin walk hand in hand. She was the angel and if I acted on instinct around her, I’d be the sinner.

“Marco?” Her soft sweet voice sent my heart into a spasm.

I met her gaze as I forced the sinful thoughts from my mind.

She bit her lip and I felt something stir within me as I watched the luscious pink flesh become stained red from the slight amount of pressure. Her eyes seemed to dull slightly as I mentally scolded myself for my perversion and forced myself to look away from her.

“What is it?” I asked upon noticing her hesitation.

Tears glittered in her baby blue eyes, “Why do you hate me?”

“What?!” I stared at her in awe. So Izo had been right, she really did think I hated her.

“I don’t want you to hate me…” She said softly as a single tear fell to her porcelain cheek.

“I don’t hate you.” I groaned as she fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown drawing my gaze to her slender legs. “Please stop doing that.”

Her tear filled baby blue eyes dropped to the floor and her hands fell lifelessly at her sides. What had I done in the past few seconds that had made her go from smiling to crying? Thatch accused me of being the problem for her needing to be fixed; perhaps it was in relation to that. I thought about how I’d fled from her at the party welcoming her to the family. Did I do something that reminded her of that night?

“You say that, but you look at me with disgust.” She whispered softly as her fingers trembled at her sides.

“Eh?!” That was the furthest possible thing from the truth of how I actually looked at her. If disgust were to be a part of the equation it would be in relation to how I looked at her… That was it… That was what she saw… my self-disgust. I chuckled softly at this and got to my feet.

She didn’t move; her gaze still glued to the floor as she struggled for composure.

I cleared the space between us in a few long strides, but she was frozen in place. “Hey.” I whispered softly as I trailed a finger along her perfectly angled cheekbone. “Look at me.”

She jumped at my touch and stared up at me with big baby blue doe eyes.

I couldn’t believe I was going to do this. It was wrong on so many levels, but actions speak louder than words. My arm slid around her waist pulling her against me and I gently caressed her porcelain cheek with my other hand delicately sweeping my index finger beneath her chin titling her angelic face to mine. Her bright blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second as realization settled in and before she could object, I brushed my lips across hers stealing her words away. Once I was satisfied she wasn’t going to protest, I placed my lips to her irresistibly soft rose petal lips.

A soft gasp escaped her causing her succulent lips to part against mine and I deepened the kiss when I felt no resistance lightly nibbling at her lower lip urging another gasp from her. She tasted heavenly sweet like strawberries and angel food cake. Her slender arms entwined around my neck and I smiled to myself as I felt her cling to me as if afraid she’d lose her balance. I pulled away from her delectably sweet lips before things could escalate further and forced myself to look away from the irresistible blush claiming her cheeks and the seductive pout in her full lips.

I pressed my finger to her pouty lips before she had a chance to speak urging her to listen. “That,” I motioned between us, “will not be happening again until you are of proper age. Understood?”

She nodded.

“Has this laid your false suspicions to rest?” I sighed and removed my finger from against her succulent lips.

Another nod.

“One more thing.” I noted before she could open her mouth, “Aside from Izo, don’t allow yourself to be alone with any man on this ship, including me. Got it?”

She nodded her head once again.

“Good.” I gently pat her on the head, “Now, I have some things I need to finish up. You can stay here and read if you want, no one will bother you.”

She threw her arms around me as a dazzling smile lit up her angelic face, “Thank you.”

Precariously I disentangled myself from her with a chuckle, “I have a surprise for you later. I’ll fetch you when it’s finished.”

“What is it?” She asked curiously.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” I laughed causing her cheeks to flush with color once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Talia’s POV~**

Once the door clicked shut behind him my knees finally gave out and I fell to the floor with a soft breathless gasp. I placed my trembling fingers to my still tingling lips and closed my eyes as I thought of the sweet caress of his lips and the faint scratchiness from the stubble on his chin. His lips had been surprisingly soft and tasted of cinnamon and spice with a faint hint of something sweet I couldn’t quite place.

After a few moments I was finally able to get my breathing under control, but my lips still tingled as my mind lingered on that blissful moment. I made my way to the dark mahogany bookcase and extracted ten different volumes. It didn’t take long for me to find a cozy place on the floor and I set to work lining up the books in a convenient order and opened them all to the first page. People always found it strange that I read multiple books at one time and had no idea how I managed to follow each story. In truth I read much faster than most people and got bored if I only had one book in front of me because I finished it in less than ten minutes no matter how long it was.

I wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed before I found myself surrounded by books splayed across the floor rapidly flitting through pages. In the back of my mind I could have sworn I’d heard something or someone saying something, but I couldn’t be sure. 

Shortly after I thought I’d heard the strange noise, a hand appeared in my line of view reaching out to close one of the books. My hand shot forward and gripped their wrist as if on autopilot and I forced myself to look away from my current book.

Marco was kneeling in front of me staring at me with wide electric blue eyes. Behind him Izo was smiling softly and Thatch was clutching his sides in laughter.

“What happened?” I blushed as I released Marco’s wrist.

“I feel like I should be asking you the same thing.” He chuckled as he motioned the mountains of books arranged around me in a protective little nest.

“I was reading.” I answered as if it were obvious only succeeding in causing Thatch to double over laughing.

“Perhaps you overestimated your reading abilities.” Marco offered me a soft smile, “I don’t think you’ll be able to finish all of these in one night.” He motioned to the closed books lying around me in neat piles.

“I already finished those ones.”

Marco inclined a slender brow at this.

“Don’t believe me?” I reached down and selected one at random, “Test me.”

“Oh shit.” Thatch gaped, “She’s not kidding.”

Marco held his hands up for peace. “At this rate, I think the surprise may do more harm than good.” He chuckled to the others.

“No kidding.” Thatch grinned.

“Someone will have to remember to check on her and make sure she’s eating.” Izo sighed “And probably drag her away to make sure she gets some sleep.”

I looked between the trio curiously. “What surprise?”

“For someone who can remember every single book they’ve ever read how do you possibly forget the conversation we had hours ago?” Marco asked in awe.

I beamed, “Perhaps you should have submitted it in writing.”

Thatch fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

Marco gaped at me looking beyond astounded.

Izo chuckled, “Oh if I could just have a picture of your face at this very moment it would provide an entire lifetime of entertainment.” He teased the first division commander.

Marco sighed ignoring his friends laughing at his expense, “How long until you’re finished?” He asked me with a smile.

“Twenty-four minutes and thirty-six seconds.” I grinned.

Izo went to sit at the chaise lounge while Thatch continued rolling on the floor in an attempt to distract me and Marco perched in a crouch a few feet away from me watching me with a smile as I sifted through the books. Precisely twenty-two minutes passed and I closed all of the books lying around me before scurrying back to the bookcase to put them all away in order of genre and alphabetized by author. After two minutes and thirty-six seconds I turned to face the trio with a brilliant smile.

“Done.”

Thatch chuckled softly.

Marco sighed and offered me his hand. “Come on.”

I placed my hand in his and trailed behind him with curiosity lingering in my gaze. Thatch and Izo followed along behind us bickering about nothing. We stepped onto the deck and I stared around in awe, it was dark outside now, the deck was lit with lanterns for the few stragglers that hadn’t quite made it to their beds.

A faint blush claimed my cheeks, “Is it late?”

“It’s worrisome leaving her alone with unread books.” Thatch mused from behind me.

Marco chuckled, “Yes it’s late.”

“How late?” I pondered curiously.

“Late enough that little girls should be in bed.” Thatch teased causing Marco to groan in exasperation and Izo to elbow the fourth division commander in the ribs with a hiss. “By that I mean almost fully matured-.” Another elbow to the ribs.

I looked between the three of them curiously, was that the reason Marco had been acting so distant and cold? Before I could open my mouth to question the first division commander we came to a stop at one of the upper cabins to a room with double oak doors.

Marco gave a gentle tug on my hand and pulled me in front of him before reaching up to cover my eyes with his hands. I held back a gasp as I found my back pressed into his lean muscular torso.

“What are you-?”

“You’re supposed to close your eyes.” Marco chuckled as Izo and Thatch stepped around us to open the doors.

I heard the click of the doors as they separated and could faintly make out the smell of fresh carved wood and the crisp clean scent of untouched books. My heart skipped a beat in my chest.

“Ready?” Marco breathed against my ear sending a delightful shiver down my spine.

I nodded as I found myself unable to form words at our sudden closeness.

Marco removed his hands and I jumped as I heard several of the crew members shout, “Surprise!”

I stared before me paralyzed in awe. It was a library! They built me a library! Pale oak floor to ceiling book shelves lined the walls of the moderately sized room. Two oak work tables sat near the door with a few hanging desk lamps overhead. Beyond the tables was a comfy lounge area with a pale blue chaise lounge and cream colored plush armchairs. There were more shelves beyond the lounge area in rows and not a single shelf was empty. It was filled with books! The rest of the commanders were all seated around the tables smiling brightly.

“Welcome to the family, Talia.” They all cheered.

A lump formed in my throat as tears welled in my eyes. Why would they do this?

Marco placed a gentle hand on my shoulder worried about my current catatonic state, “Talia-?”

I dove into his arms with a choked sob as I swallowed the lump in my throat. We teetered unsteadily for a moment and I worried we’d fall, but Marco’s reflexes were much faster than Izo’s and he managed to keep us upright with a chuckle.

“Thank you!” I cried into his chest as tears of joy streamed down my pallid cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Marco’s POV~**

It had been a few days since the library had been finished. Talia didn’t leave her spot for nearly seventy-six hours. Thatch, Izo, Jozu and myself took up turns keeping an eye on her and making sure she didn’t collapse or starve to death. The girl was a fiend when it came to her books. Thatch claimed, though I had a suspicion it was exaggerated, that she nearly took his arm off for trying to close one of her books to make her eat something. On the third consecutive day, there wasn’t a single book on any of the shelves; instead they were towering around the petite girl as she excitedly continued sifting through them from her spot under one of the tables. The books were built around her in some odd kind of fort leaving only a small space for us to peer through.

“I think she needs to be admitted.” Thatch whispered loudly in hopes of getting a reaction out of the pink haired girl, but she was lost to the world.

“She’s going to have the worst back ache in history.” Izo sighed as he lounged atop the opposite work table watching the peculiar girl with a small smile. We’d all tried to get her to move to a more comfortable location, but she didn’t respond to any of us.

“Oi! I think it moved.” Thatch exclaimed dramatically as we heard the soft sound of the books being closed.

I peered through the small gap in her fort of books to see her yawn adorably. She stretched her aching limbs and curled into a ball with her frosty pink hair spilling over her delicate frame like a blanket. Her baby blue eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off to sleep causing Thatch to laugh and Izo to shake his head.

Izo sighed and stooped down next to her fort, “I’ll take her to bed.”

“I’ll take her.” I offered and instantly regretted it as I received a sly perverse smile from Thatch and a curious look from Izo.

Izo chuckled and moved away, “Where do you plan on taking her?” He asked with a knowing smile causing Thatch to crack up.

I felt heat burning in my cheeks as I knelt beside her book fort and leaned inside to reach her. She looked so serene and peaceful curled up surrounded by her books. Her breathing was soft and rhythmic and I found myself completely enraptured when I looked at her sleeping face. When she was awake she had an innocent quality about her, but when she was asleep she looked so angelic and pure, it was mesmerizing.

Gently, I lifted her in my arms being careful not to wake her as I got to my feet. I knew she didn’t weigh much, but it was always a surprise at just how light she was. Izo and Thatch exchanged glances and attempted to hide their knowing smiles.

“I think he avoided the question on purpose.” Thatch mused.

“Oi, get rid of whatever perverse thoughts are running through your head.” I growled softly only to jump slightly when Talia’s slender arms wound around me and she snuggled into my arms.

“Is he blushing?” Thatch asked Izo with a grin.

“I am not.” I shot my immature friend a soft glare as my cheeks burned.

“I’d say he is.” Izo smirked.

Rolling my eyes at my companions, I turned and carried the sleeping girl out of the library. Her frosty pink silken tresses spilled down around me enveloping me in her naturally sweet scent. She smelled of fresh water orchids, coconut and something sweet I couldn’t quite place.

“Marco.” She murmured softly as she nuzzled closer.

I looked down at her curiously wondering if she were really sleeping. A few people on the main deck called over curiously to see if everything was alright upon seeing me with the unconscious girl in my arms. After reassuring all the worried pirates, I finally made it to my room and easily maneuvered the lightweight girl in my arms to open the door.

Knowing her, the moment she woke up she’d want to run back to the library and organize her books how she wanted them, just like she’d done with my bookshelf. My room was closer to the library than Izo’s and that was the reason I’d offered… mostly… I had to admit there was some selfishness involved in my decision. I wanted to be the only one to look upon her sleeping face and found myself somewhat jealous that Izo got to see her like this on countless occasions as she was still sharing his room.

I hopped down into the nest like bed, which everyone mocked because of the whole ‘phoenix’ thing. She didn’t stir as I eased her onto the plush mattress, however she also didn’t release me from her hold. Sighing I managed to awkwardly cover her with a blanket to keep at least one layer between us before giving in and laying down beside her.

“Oi, what did I tell you about being alone with men on this ship?” I whispered lightly knowing full well she couldn’t hear me.

The sleeping girl nestled into my arms, “It’s okay. I know you’ll protect me.”

I stared at her in awe, “Are you awake?”

“No.”

I blinked a few times, flabbergasted. Her breathing was too soft and shallow for her to be conscious. “Talia, do you talk in your sleep?” I chuckled.

“Mhmm.”

“Don’t let Thatch know.” I smirked knowing my friend would find it the most hilarious thing on the planet and would never leave the poor girl alone.

Her brain worked differently than most people’s brains. It was on a much higher level so it was entirely possible for her to carry on conversations while she was sleeping. She was the strangest girl, but I found myself completely captivated by her.

“Goodnight, Talia.” I smiled softly as I smoothed my hands through her silken tresses before delicately caressing her porcelain cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Talia’s POV~**

I woke in a warm embrace. It was more than just being enveloped in blankets. Someone was holding me. I’d never felt so warm or comfortable as I was at that moment. Without thinking I snuggled into their arms a little more, breathing in their intoxicating aroma. From the shape of their muscular torso, I knew it had to be a man and slowly opened my eyes.

A gasp escaped me as I found myself staring into a pair of electric blue eyes, Marco! My cheeks burned from the heat of embarrassment as I suddenly realized we were lying in his bed and I quickly covered my face with my hands causing the first division commander to chuckle.

“What happened?” I squeaked.

Marco jolted away from me quickly, “Eh?! Nothing happened.” His voice sounded hoarse and flustered.

I chanced a glance between the cracks in my fingers and saw him scarlet faced and looking anywhere but directly at me. He must have thought I was asking something else. I thought for a moment and felt my cheeks redden again. “No, I mean how did I get here?” I blushed.

Marco sighed sounding relieved, “You fell asleep in the library, I brought you here.”

A worrisome thought crossed my mind; did I say anything to him in my sleep? “Um…” I thought of questioning him about why he was here but decided against it, “…thank you for taking care of me…” Another blush claimed my cheeks and I bit my lip nervously as I fidgeted uncomfortably refusing to meet his electric blue gaze.

Marco groaned nearby and I turned to him curiously. He had his face buried in his hands, “What did I tell you about doing that?” He grumbled softly.

“Doing what?” I asked nervously.

“Stop fidgeting like that.” He groaned again.

“Eh?”

“Every day, you test me.” He muttered under his breath before climbing out of his nest like bed.

What on earth did he mean by that? I scrambled to my feet and attempted to scurry after him, but realized I was too short and the ledge too high for me to jump out of. “Marco?” My voice came out in a whine.

He turned to me curiously as I stared up at him helplessly.

“I’m stuck.” I held my hands out to him and watched in awe as his bright blue eyes danced with amusement.

“Maybe that’s a good thing; I know you can’t get into any trouble here.” He mused.

“Eh?! Don’t leave me!” I squeaked fearing I’d be trapped in his pit-like trap of a bed.

Marco chuckled softly and bent down to grab hold of my hands. He gently lifted me out of his bed and set me on my feet beside him. His strong hand affectionately pat me on the head and he offered me a small smile, “Your room should be done soon.”

I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, “Thank you for everything.”

He hugged me back somewhat awkwardly before disentangling himself from me. There was something in his electric blue gaze something questioning lingering in those hypnotic pools of endless blue. “Do you remember anything we talked about last night?”

Last night, while I was sleeping? Did I talk to him in my sleep? A deep scarlet blush claimed my pale cheeks and I pitifully attempted to keep myself composed, “We talked about something?”

“You were sleeping.” He chuckled.

I held back a groan, “I’m sorry if I said anything weird.”

“You don’t remember?” He asked curiously.

I shook my head as I was overcome with dread, did I say something embarrassing? “What did I do?”

“Nothing, really.” He laughed as he spotted how embarrassed I was getting, “Is there something I should know?”

“Eh?! I’m not hiding anything.” I squeaked.

“You can’t lie in your sleep, can you?” He smirked causing me to pale.

It wasn’t that I lied when I was awake, but I could avoid revealing things. When I was asleep however, I didn’t seem to have a censorship button and was open about everything. “Please don’t tell anyone else.” I begged.

“Anyone else?” Marco raised an inquisitive brow, “Who else knows?”

“Onee-san.” I mumbled softly as I fidgeted with the hem of my baby doll style dress.

“Stop that.” Marco groaned and caught my hand in his to keep me from playing with the short hem of the dress.

A delightful tingling sensation spread through my fingers where our hands met and I held back a gasp as our gazes locked. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

He chuckled, “Your secret is safe with me. Now why don’t you go get changed and we can get some breakfast and organize the library.”

I grinned at this, “Kay!” I skipped to the door and paused as I was about to leave, “Thank you, Marco.”

The first division commander smiled softly and waved me off, “You’re welcome, Talia.”

After waving goodbye, I turned and skipped out of the room. I didn’t make it more than a few steps away from the door, when I was intercepted by Thatch and Izo.

“Taking a walk of shame?” Thatch chuckled.

“Eh? What’s that?”

Izo smiled softly, “Come on, little Talia, I’ve prepared a hot bath for you. Poor thing you must be sore.” At the mention of soreness, I realized my back and limbs were aching from remaining in a stationary position for three days. Being in Marco’s presence had blocked out the aches and pains.

Thatch stared at the cross dresser with wide eyes, “You really think he did?!” He asked in awe before turning to Marco’s bedroom door with a grin, “Marco, you dog!” He howled with laughter.

I looked between the two of them curiously only to jump as Marco’s bedroom door flew open and he appeared in the doorway red faced and looking peeved. “Nothing happened, you perverts!”

Izo chuckled, “At times like these, I really wish I had a camera handy.”

“Eh? What’s everyone talking about?” I asked confused.

“Don’t mind these brutes, little Talia, their minds are polluted with filth.” Izo mused as he draped his arm around my shoulders and whisked me away.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Marco’s POV~**

I’d been helping with the preparations for Talia’s bedroom and after a few days it was finally time for Izo and I to add the final touches. It had been a few days since I’d seen the bubbly pink haired girl. Izo told me, much to my concern, that she’d been spending her days with Thatch while we were busy. Who knows how he was corrupting the poor girl’s mind.

“Where’s Talia?” Haruta, the 12th division commander, a young man in his early twenties who appeared to be no more than ten or twelve years old, asked curiously. “Imouto-chan is going to love her room.” He added with a grin.

“Izo said she was with Thatch.” I noted as I hopped from the ledge and landed swiftly down below next to the young division commander.

Haruta looked thoughtful at this, “I thought I saw Thatch with his tattoo gear earlier today.”

“Eh?” I paused as I was about to head to the main deck.

Izo glanced in my direction, “It’s his welcome to the family gift for Talia. He said he’d give her, her first tattoo.”

I groaned at this and took off running for the main deck. As much as she tried to deny it, the girl was terrified of needles. Rounding the corner of the main upper cabin, I could faintly hear the buzz of the needle and felt the panic settle in.

“Talia!” I called as I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks feeling the humiliation settle in as everyone stared at me in awe. Thatch was kneeling next to one of his subordinates with the tattoo needle in hand with a knowing grin spreading across his face. Slumped over the hull of the ship with her arms and a good portion of her upper body slung over the railing was the aforementioned pink haired girl. Her revealed legs looked paler than usual.

The surrounding crowd stared at me as if I’d lost my mind before pointing to the girl dangling over the side of the ship. They all began to snicker and I felt my face begin to burn at this.

“As you were.” I grumbled waving them all away as I made my way over to the pink haired girl who had yet to notice my presence. “Talia?”

I heard a soft mumbled groan in response and leaned over the rail next to her with one arm resting on the ledge as the other reached out to rub her back thinking she was getting sick.

“She’s pouting.” Thatch chuckled resuming his task as Izo rounded the corner and spotted the downtrodden girl.

“Eh?” I careened my head to get a look at her face and sure enough her lips were pursed in an adorable pout and she looked flustered. “What are you pouting for?” I chuckled, though I still felt a little worried, she was paler than usual.

“They’re being mean.” Talia mumbled softly.

“How dare you brutes be mean to my little Talia!” Izo snarled.

“What did you morons do?” I glared in the direction of my crewmates.

Thatch nearly fell over laughing, “Oi! Don’t be blaming us! She said she wanted to give it a go once she heard what he wanted and started pouting when he said no. I’m not letting a novice with a needle phobia tattoo anyone.”

I looked to the petite girl curiously.

Izo rolled his eyes at Thatch before leaning on the opposite side of the petite girl, “You can give me a tattoo if you like.” He reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately.

Her baby blue eyes flitted in Izo’s direction, “Of what?” She asked softly.

Izo smiled, “How about a landscape with Sakura blossoms.”

Talia looked thoughtful for a moment before scampering off leaving everyone staring after her confused.

“You’re too trusting.” The man under the needle noted to the 16th division commander.

“I think you’ll all be more than a little surprised.” Izo chuckled as Talia returned with a piece of chalk in hand.

She stopped when she got to a big bare patch of wood on the side of the cabin and started to draw.

“Oi! Don’t draw on the ship!” Someone scolded in the crowd.

“It’s just chalk.” Izo snapped, but his glare turned to a smile as everyone began to stare in awe at the petite girl.

In a matter of seconds there was a lifelike landscape scrawled on the side of the main cabin. There was a beautiful stream with koi fish swimming in it and a row of cherry blossom trees with pretty delicate sakura blossoms drifting on the wind.

“Did she just-…” Everyone was staring in awe at the petite girl.

“Uh-huh.” Came the gaping response.

Izo smirked triumphantly. 

“Oh hell.” Thatch stared completely astounded by the girl’s art.

“Talia, how did you-?” I began but wasn’t sure how to finish.

“I saw it in a book once.” She smiled simply.

Not only could she memorize everything she read, but she could recreate what she saw? Izo had been right, Talia was something that needed to be treasured and protected.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Talia’s POV~**

Canon blasts thundered through the air breaking the sound barrier and startling me from slumber. Shouts echoed from the main deck as the crew scrambled into action. This was a pirate ship, I should expect this kind of thing to happen, but these past few weeks of fun and solitude had spoiled me. I’d forgotten the life of an outcast constantly being hunted and on the run. Quickly I shimmied from the loft Marco and the others had built me in the library and darted for the double doors of the library.

The ship rocked unsteadily and I heard thunder rumbling above. A bad storm was brewing on top of the ensuing battle. Shrieking gale force winds raged nearly knocking me flat on my bottom as I struggled to open the library door. Somehow I managed to fall out of the library and get the door to close behind me just as the pelting rain began to stream from the pitch black sky above. The main deck was in complete chaos. Whitebeard Pirates and unknown pirates alike were scrambling aboard in skirmishes.

As I was attempting to scramble to my feet, I slipped on the deck and fell flat on my stomach. A loud thud alerted me to the projectile weapon that had been aimed for my head and when I chanced a look up a spotted a battle axe sticking out of the side of the cabin where my head had been when I was standing. What was I doing? I wasn’t a fighter, I was athletically challenged, I didn’t belong in a battle. But I felt like deadweight, I didn’t do anything to help out.

I slipped and slid across the deck avoiding as much of the fighting as possible and somehow managing to fall at the right time to avoid any attacks. There had to be a familiar face somewhere. A loud warrior like cry sounded behind me and I turned in time to see an enemy pirate lunge at me with his sword raised. Before I had a chance to react a strong arm wound around my waist and I was pulled out of the way as my rescuer fended off my attacker with their free sword clad hand.

“What are you doing out here, little one?” Thatch asked in an eerily calm voice as he managed to plunge his blade through the attacker’s diaphragm.

My skin paled and I felt like I was going to be sick as I watched metallic crimson blood spill from the man’s torso. Blood made me squeamish. I really didn’t belong here!

His arm around my waist didn’t slacken, for which I was grateful as I wasn’t sure I’d be able to stand on my own two feet after witnessing what I’d just seen. The sickening squish sound of the blade breaking through organs was still echoing in my mind and the image of the surprised man’s eyes bulging in shock and then the contortion of pain in his face was going to be forever burned into my memory.

“Get back inside.” Thatch said softly as he managed to fend off another attacker with just one hand.

I was just a hindrance; I was holding him back, putting not only myself but others at risk because of my naivety. “I’m sorry.” I squeaked and turned to peer through the maze of violence to see if I could see the library. Somehow I’d gotten thrown off course and ended up far away from the library.

Thatch smiled softly, “What are you apologizing for?” He chuckled as his blade sliced across another man’s abdomen and I felt like I was going to faint as blood poured from the wound and what looked like intestines began to spill out. His arm around my waist reached up to cover my eyes as he held me tightly against him still managing to fend off the attackers. “Sorry, little one, should have warned you.” How could he still manage to sound so jovial and warm hearted after disemboweling a man?

“Imouto-chan!” A soft boyish voice called from the crowd and I heard something land lightly on the deck beside us.

“Haruta-san?” I asked unsure as Thatch was still attempting to shield my eyes from the violence.

“What are you doing out here?” Haruta scolded me lightly and I jumped at the sudden sound of clashing steel. Because I was hindering Thatch, Haruta had to abandon his post to aid him. I was just in everyone’s way.

I trembled slightly and felt Thatch’s grip around me tighten thinking I was going to faint. Hot tears burned behind my eyelids. If someone got hurt, it would be my fault because they were worried about protecting me.

“I’m sorry.” I squeaked again as the tears threatened to fall.

“Eh?!” Haruta exclaimed nearby and I heard his attacker cry out in pain as the now all too familiar sound of blade slicing through flesh met my ears.

“Stop apologizing, little one.” Thatch chuckled and steered me back a few paces as he avoided another attack.

Another sickening sound of tearing flesh followed by an agonized cry and I was cowering against Thatch. I didn’t want to hear any more violence.

“Hide in here.” Thatch cooed calmly as he removed his arm from around me so he could open the door to a supply closet.

I hesitated as I peered inside the dark closet.

“Don’t come out. I’ll come get you when it’s over.” He smiled reassuringly.

My legs didn’t seem to want to work.

Thatch reached out and pressed his hand to the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. He placed a tender kiss to the top of my head before ruffling my hair affectionately. “It’s okay. Everything will be alright.” He gave me a slight nudge and I reluctantly ducked inside the supply closet.

The last thing I saw before I was encased in darkness was Haruta and Thatch smiling at me reassuringly with blood on their hands. A chill ran down my spine whether from my rain chilled skin or the fear gripping my heart I wasn’t entirely sure. I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the cries and closed my eyes despite my pitch black surroundings.

It wasn’t long after when I felt the icy wind pelting rain on my already chilled damp skin as the door to the supply closet was wrenched open. I looked up hopefully thinking the fighting was over and Thatch had come to get me. My heart dropped as I spotted an unfamiliar man with a bloody sword in hand. A scream caught in the back of my throat.

“Why if it isn’t The Rising Dawn.” He smirked. “My name will reach the heavens for taking your head.”

Somehow I managed to fall away from his blade as a choked scream escaped me. His sword sliced through the air with a deadly howl before hitting the side of the supply closet with a loud thunk and I watched in awe as the man struggled to pull it free. Now was my chance, I could run away. I attempted to scramble past him and screamed again as he caught me by the wrist and threw me back. My scream cut off as my back slammed into the back of the supply closet and before I could call out again his strong blood covered hands were around my thin neck trying to choke the life out of me.

“TALIA!” Marco’s voice screamed in the distance as my oxygen supply was cut off and I desperately slapped at my assailant’s hands. My windpipe was being crushed and it wouldn’t be long until I was completely out of air.

A flash of brilliant beautiful blazing blue flames burst through the small supply closet and my attacker fell away with a shocked cry. I was too mesmerized by the dazzling flames to be afraid. They comforted me, they didn’t scorch my skin, it was warm and reminded me of Marco’s embrace as the flames enveloped me. My assailant stumbled out of the supply closet with a string of curses following behind him.

Marco appeared before me in another burst of breathtaking blue fire and wrapped his arms around me, “Are you alright?” He asked worried as he held me tightly against him.

Hot tears stung my eyes and scalded my chilled cheeks as they finally fell freely now that I was in Marco’s tender embrace. I shook my head repeatedly and threw my arms around him.

“Where are you hurt?” He panicked as he tried to disentangle himself from me to inspect me for injury. “Talia?” He protested as I refused to release him from my hold as I cried against him.

“I was so scared.” I choked.

Marco relaxed against me, “It’s okay.” He cooed, “You’re safe with me.”

“I know.” I sniffled softly as I melted into his embrace while the sounds of battle began to fade into nothing. The enemy had surrendered and the storm began to clear.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Marco’s POV~**

Talia became withdrawn after the attack. She wasn’t her usual bubbly exuberant self. I was worried she’d gotten more severely injured than she’d let on. Her neck was badly bruised at first, though over the course of a few days they faded and it was now barely noticeable. She wouldn’t tell anyone what was bothering her, not Thatch, nor Izo or even myself. The ship’s head medic suggested we let her cope on her own for awhile though we weren’t entirely sure what it was she was coping with.

I headed to the library as the Moby Dick made port at one of the islands under our protection. She’d been cooped up on the ship for so long, perhaps she needed an adventure on land to take her mind off things. She wasn’t used to being at sea like the rest of us; perhaps she was going a bit stir crazy and feeling cooped up.

The library was quieter than usual since the normally bubbly pink haired girl had become withdrawn. Usually she was flitting about the room organizing things, dusting, writing something down in her various journals, or entertaining the other crew members with various plays she’d read. The few people sitting at the tables were looking around uneasily apparently noticing the lack of her exuberance in the atmosphere.

I climbed up the ladder leading to her loft and froze as I spotted a baby blue backpack sitting in the middle of the floor filled with some of her personal belongings. Talia was currently half under her bed with only her calves and feet revealed.

“Going somewhere?” I asked her curiously and cringed as she attempted to bolt upward, forgetting she was beneath the bed and cracked her skull against the bed frame.

“Ow.” She muttered softly and I looked inquisitively to the bed as her feet disappeared beneath.

“It’s a little late to pretend you’re not here.” I chuckled.

“The party you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message at the front desk.” Her soft melancholy voice mumbled from beneath the bed. She was nowhere near as chipper as she once was.

“Come out from under there.”

“No.”

I sighed and dropped to my hands and knees. Sometimes it was just easier to stoop to her level of childishness. I squeezed under the bed and found her lying flat on her back with her frosty pink hair spilling around her like a blanket. She had one hand rubbing her aching head as the other lay flat across her flat abdomen and she stared up at the bed frame distantly not even casting me a second glance.

“Why are you packing a bag?” I asked.

“I don’t belong here.” Her baby blue eyes were overflowing with pain and heartache.

“Who told you that?” I growled.

She bit her lip and brought her other arm up and lay it across her eyes as if trying to blot at the tears that threatened to fall. “I had an epiphany.” She muttered dryly.

Awkwardly I managed to roll onto my side to get a better look at her, “Enlighten me.”

“I’m completely useless. I’m just deadweight. When we were attacked, I couldn’t do anything but get in everyone else’s way. Someone could have gotten hurt and it would have been my fault.”

“It was a battlefield, people are always going to get hurt in battle, you can’t blame yourself for every little war wound.”

“What purpose do I serve here?” She asked me.

“You want my honest answer?” I asked her with a chuckle hoping it would lighten up the mood but sighed as she seemed to fall deeper into her gloom. “You’re relief.”

She threw me a baffled look.

“Perhaps that’s the wrong way to phrase it.” I chuckled. “Your presence is like a dazzling light in an otherwise dark and desolate wasteland. You make everyone strive to be stronger because they want to protect you. When tensions are high and everyone is at their limit you find a way to dissolve the tension and lighten the mood. It may be safer to say that you are stability, you hold everything together.”

She pursed her lips taking in what I had said, “You seemed to have been fine before I got here.”

“I’m not entirely sure how.” I smiled. “Perhaps you just need to take some time to discover for yourself your purpose here.”

“Is that really okay?” She asked softly.

“Sure it is.”

She bit her lip and offered me a half smile. In all honesty I wasn’t sure Oyaji would just let her walk away for several reasons. It was dangerous for her to be on her own when everyone believed she had such a high bounty, but she also knew too much information about our crew and had even read some of Oyaji’s logs. He didn’t think she’d willingly tell anyone anything, but she was fragile and at the hands of an interrogator she’d probably cave.

“Come to town with me.” I extended my hand to the still somewhat somber girl.

She hesitated for a moment before placing her small hand in mine and squeaked adorably as I pulled her out from under the bed.

“What were you doing under there in the first place?” I asked her curiously.

“Looking for my glasses.” She sighed.

I chuckled softly and reached up to pluck the blue frames from atop her head, “These glasses?”

She threw me the most adorable grumpy pouty face, “Ninja.”

I laughed and folded the frames and handed them to her, “Perhaps you should just get a case to keep them in.” I pointed as she tucked them into the pocket of her sleeveless pale yellow hoodie.

Her brilliant baby blue eyes glittered as her spirits began to lift. Before she had a chance to retort with some silly comment I grabbed her wrist and steered her toward the ladder. For now her mood seemed to be back to normal. She slipped her hand out of my grip and placed her hand in mine sending a pleasurable jolt down my spine as our fingers interlaced.

“It may be a little hard to climb down the ladder like this.” I teased her softly as I cast her a sideways glance over my shoulder.

A faint rosy blush claimed her pale cheeks and she made a move to release my hand. Chuckling lightly to myself I tightened my grip on her hand and gave it a gentle tug. Pulling her into my arms I swept her off her feet and smiled as she gasped in surprise.

“Hang on tight.” I smirked as I stepped toward the ledge of the loft.

Talia blanched, “What are you planning on doing?” She asked nervously.

“My hands are a little tied up at the moment; it’ll be difficult to climb down the ladder. We’ll have to jump.”

“EEP! No!” She squeaked cutely as she threw her arms around my neck and clung to me for dear life.

Upon hearing her squeaks of terror the few library patrons looked in our direction. Everyone looked relieved to see the quirky girl back to her normal self and threw us a few immature catcalls.

“Ready?” I asked the terrified girl in my arms as I stepped onto the slightly raised platform of the ledge and over the waist high rail we’d installed in the event Talia was wandering around in the dark to keep her from falling.

“No.” She whined fearfully as she chanced a look down.

Before she could protest further I leapt off the ledge and the library patrons burst into a fit of laughter as the delicate girl in my arms squealed and clung to me tighter. I landed swiftly below with her in my arms and chuckled as I looked down at her scrunched up face. Her eyes were shut tight and the rest of her features looked as if she were bracing herself for impact.

“You can open your eyes now, Talia.”

The crew snickered.

Slowly her breathtaking blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around in awe. Her gaze flit up to the ledge and then back down to me as a dazzling smile lit up her face. “Can we do that again?” She giggled.

I set her on her feet and ruffled her hair softly, “Maybe later.”

Her smile was positively radiant and I found myself nearly blinded. She was back to her exuberant self. We stepped onto the main deck together and I groaned inwardly as I realized what island we’d landed on.

Talia placed her hand in mine as a slew of dark emotions began to take over my mentality, “Is something wrong?” She asked softly.

Fate was punishing me for my untoward thoughts to such a young girl, that’s why we ended up here, it just had to be. Oyaji wouldn’t purposely torment me, I paused to consider that thought, no he wouldn’t but if Thatch and Izo were scheming together this seemed like something they’d cook up. If this was their way of getting me to let go of past baggage, I was going to pummel them both.

“Marco?” Her heavenly voice snapped me from my darkening thoughts. “You look angry.”

I realized I was possibly breaking her hand in my clenched grip and hurriedly relaxed my tense muscles, “Sorry, did I hur-.”

“Are you alright?” She asked me sweetly.

I felt something stir within me at her radiant smile. A weight was lifted off my shoulders. Talia was different. She didn’t have a selfish bone in her body. Her demure and innocent demeanor made her incapable of intentionally causing harm to anything.

“I’m alright.” I returned her smile and led her to the docking plank.

It was nearly ten years ago. Ten years had passed and my heart had still not mended. At the time I thought I’d found the one. She’d seemed like the perfect girl. It was too good to be true. I was just a pawn in her game of love, lust and heartache. She had completely beguiled me and once she was sure I was completely ensnared, she ripped my heart out. I’d been ready to propose and found her with not one but two other men. I’d wondered why the townsfolk referred to her as the queen of hearts; she had her way with men, strung them along and when she decided she was finished she’d all but destroy them.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Talia’s POV~**

Marco seemed tense as we walked hand in hand through the bustling town. He was constantly scanning the faces in the crowd as if dreading running into someone he knew. I paused as I saw something through a gap in some buildings. In the distance there was a giant revolving wheel with tons of vibrant lights attached to its spokes. It rose above the treetops and glittered in the bright sunlight.

“What’s that?” I asked curiously as I pulled Marco to a stop and pointed between the two buildings at the giant wheel poking out over the treetops.

It took him a moment to snap out of his own thoughts and he followed my finger to the wheel. He threw me a curious look, “The Ferris Wheel?”

“Like at an amusement park?” I squealed excitedly causing passerby to stare.

Marco grew uneasy as the few people who stopped to stare looked between the pair of us with distaste. An unnerving thought crossed my mind as Marco quickly glared at the ground in an attempt to partially obscure his face. There was a decent sized age gap between us, though I wasn’t entirely sure how old Marco really was, he didn’t appear to be much more than his mid to late twenties but from some of the logs I’d read I knew he was older than that.

“Let’s go.” Marco said softly and ducked in a nearby alleyway to avoid the judgmental stares of the townspeople.

“Are you ashamed of me?” I asked curiously causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

“What?!” He gaped at me.

“I feel like you’re trying to hide me.” I whined.

Marco groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “That’s not it.”

“So why do you get nervous every time someone looks at us and try to hide? Do I embarrass you?” I pondered.

“No, Talia.” He sighed in exasperation. “That’s not it.”

I folded my arms in front of me and jut my lower lip out into a full baby faced pout, “Then what?”

“Do you know what people see when they look at us?” He asked me curiously.

I shrugged, “I don’t care what other people see. I care about what we see.”

His electric blue eyes widened slightly at this.

“When I look at you I see a man who’s strong, loving and compassionate. Someone who will protect me and keep me grounded. I don’t care how anyone else sees you.” I pointed.

He placed a strong hand atop my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze, “You really are amazing.”

“Amazing enough to go to an amusement park?” I asked excitedly.

Marco chuckled softly, “I suppose so.”

I clapped my hands together excitedly before placing my hand in his, “Lead the way, commander.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling to himself and steering me away. We walked hand in hand through the dark dingy alleyway. Despite our desolate setting, everything seemed bright. The tension had dissolved and Marco looked relieved. He was no longer lost in whatever gloomy thoughts he’d been stuck in before and a small smile danced across his delectable lips.

We stepped out of the alleyway and I felt my body thrum with excitement as I spotted the huge arched entryway to the amusement park. Fun fast paced music mixed with the joyous shouts and occasional thrilling screams from the patrons enveloped us as we drew nearer. I’d never gone to an amusement park, though I’d read a lot about them. They sounded like so much fun. There were tons of greasy and fatty foods, prizes, games, and best of all thrill rides!

Marco chuckled softly next to me and I felt his grip on my hand tighten as if he were afraid I’d go racing off like an excitable child in a candy store, which I likely would have if he hadn’t stopped me. “Don’t worry, we have all day.” He laughed as I pulled against him with a slight whine. “We’ll get to see everything.”

“But, Marcooo.” I whined childishly while drawing out his name causing him to laugh.

“Marco?” A suave feminine voice drawled behind us cutting his laugh short.

I looked to him worried as his grip tightened and held back a gasp of pain as I felt my hand protest from his iron grip. His entire body had grown tense and I noticed a spark of pain and rage in his electric blue eyes. Curiously I turned to the owner of the voice and took a double take as I spotted a beautiful woman with flouncy dark to die for wavy hair and even darker almond flecked eyes. She had perfectly complexioned sun kissed tan skin with a single beauty mark above her upper lip. A skimpy piece of red material clung to her voluptuous frame accentuating her curves and her toned legs. The woman looked like a model, no, even more stunning than a model. She was like a goddess.

Her dark eyes flicked between the pair of us before finally resting on our linked hands, “Babysitting or cradle robbing?” She asked Marco with a sly seductive smile that would bring any man to his knees.

I spotted Izo and Thatch hiding behind some food vendors watching as things began to unravel. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was those two that had caused this. Marco looked like he didn’t know whether to be angry or upset and was at a complete loss for words. He froze and I felt something dark stir within me as I saw pain and heartache reflected in his electric blue eyes.

“Hi, I’m Talia.” I beamed as I extended my hand to the gorgeous woman startling not only Marco, but the goddess like woman and her date alike.

“Charmed.” The woman said sarcastically but refused to accept my hand.

“And you are?” I asked her with a dazzling smile and watched her dark eyes narrow into a glare as her date stared at me in awe.

“Linda.” She hissed, “Why don’t you run along and play, child, let the grownups talk.” The woman tried to shoo me away.

I winced as Marco’s grip tightened on my hand and I feared if he held on any tighter the bones in my poor hand would shatter. “That’s odd.” I smiled sweetly as I felt the darkness begin to grow inside of me. This woman hurt Marco and for some reason I felt an emotion I’d never felt before a dark overpowering rage. I didn’t often get mad; usually I could shrug things off, but not this time.

The woman shot me an un-amused glare, “What is?”

“Your name is oddly fitting.” I giggled.

“Excuse me?”

“Linda, it means snake.”

“Why, you little-.” She lunged at me and reached out to grab me by the neck, but Marco suddenly snapped out of his daze and pulled me into his arms and out of harm’s way.

“I didn’t think you’d stoop so low as to attack a child in public.” Marco shot at the enraged woman. She wasn’t so pretty when she was angry. Her face was completely contorted in rage and took on a serpent like appearance.

Linda composed herself and dabbed at her make up to calm herself down. I noticed a small sore at the corner of her mouth; the sudden snarling movement had shifted some of the make-up. “Why don’t you stop playing with children?” She smirked in a sultry fashion, “We had good times, didn’t we?” She reached out to stroke Marco’s arm and my hand moved on autopilot and snatched her wrist before she could make contact.

“Stop.” I said quietly.

“Get your filthy paws off of me, brat.” Linda hissed.

“Sorry, your hand touched that thing on your face and I didn’t want you to spread it to anyone else.” I smiled innocently. “You might want to have it checked out, it looks like herpes.”

Thatch’s loud raucous laughter boomed from behind one of the food vendors stalls and I saw him fall to the ground in laughter completely forgetting to try and stay incognito. Linda’s date blanched and he quickly took a step away from her.

Marco chuckled softly against me and his hand slid down my arm and gently eased my grip from the now thoroughly peeved woman’s wrist. “Let’s get going, Talia.”

I chanced a glance over my shoulder at Thatch and spotted Izo trying to usher him back into hiding. Marco followed my gaze and sighed in annoyance as he steered me through the amusement park entryway.

“Those two have been tailing us since we left the ship.” He noted.

“Eh? Really?!” I asked in awe. “I guess I’d make a terrible ninja.” I sighed.

Marco placed a tender kiss to the top of my head as he wound his arm around my waist and held me close. “Luckily I have no need for any ninjas.”

“What about an athletically challenged bookworm?” I giggled.

“I think I already have one of those.” Marco smiled softly.

“You do?!” I turned to him with big baby blue doe eyes and gasped as his soft strong lips came crashing down upon mine.

My heart raced in my chest and my head began to feel light and euphoric. I wound my arms around his neck to keep myself upright as his tender passionate kiss nearly knocked me off my feet. Fire burned in my core as his lips nimbly caressed mine with soft teasing pecks at first before claiming them once more with a steamy lip lock. His strong hands gripped my slender waist managing to keep me on my feet.

Passerby stopped and stared at us once more and as I boldly leaned into him to deepen the blissful kiss I heard Thatch whooping nearby. Marco broke the kiss upon hearing some more of the crew members joining in the whooping and cheering, leaving me completely breathless and light headed.

“This time I mean it; that is not happening again until you’re of proper age.” He panted softly as a faint blush claimed his cheeks and he shot a glare in the direction of the gathered crew members, “All of you get lost!”

“I’m not leaving my darling little sister alone with such a brute.” Izo scoffed. “It’s bad enough you shamelessly stole a kiss from her in public who knows what other wretched things you’re planning on doing to her.”

Thatch howled with laughter and I rolled my eyes, I could only begin to imagine what perverse thoughts were running through his demented mind. “That’s right. The cross dresser and I are chaperoning.”

Izo threw Thatch a glare, “You chaperoning is much worse than leaving her alone with him.”

I smiled mischievously as the two began to bicker, “If I were a good ninja, we could disappear while they’re fighting.”

Marco smirked, “I had no idea you were so devious.” He swept me into his arms and darted into the crowd of amusement park goers.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Marco’s POV~**

I couldn’t take my eyes off the bright exuberant youth. Everything about her radiated life. We ventured through the amusement park hand in hand as Talia was very easily excitable and tended to run off whenever she saw anything cute, fluffy, shiny, childish or frightening. I’d made the mistake of releasing her hand for a moment to buy her some cotton candy and an entertainer in a bear suit happened to walk by. For an athletically challenged bookworm, the girl could run when she wanted to.

She nibbled at her cotton candy cutely beside me; her initial reaction nearly killed me. Apparently, she’d never had cotton candy before and squealed when it dissolved on her tongue. I tightened my hold on her hand as I suddenly felt resistance and followed her excited gaze. She spotted a haunted house.

“Can we go there?” She beamed.

“It’ll probably scare you.” I warned.

“It’s all part of the experience.” She giggled, “They do it in all the books I’ve read about amusement parks.”

Being an orphan, Talia lived her life through books, experiencing things through the stories of others. I smiled softly and allowed her to drag me to the haunted house. We discarded the cotton candy along the way because I had a feeling if she got scared it would turn into a weapon, not a very skillfully wielded weapon, but a weapon nonetheless.

As we entered the queue haunting music oozed from the dark moss covered speakers above. Talia’s body trembled and I wasn’t sure if it was her usual excited buzz or if she was already scared, both were likely.

“You sure you don’t want to turn back?” I chuckled.

“No way!” She beamed.

“There you two are!” Thatch jumped out of the surrounding shrubbery startling a group of teenagers ahead of us and causing Talia to scream which in turn caused the entire line of people to turn and stare at her. A few people laughed until their gazes swept over me and I felt a spark of anger wash over me at the people who dared to poke fun at her. I folded my arms across my chest in an intimidating fashion and the laughter died down.

Izo chose a less dramatic entrance and got into line behind us while Thatch jumped over the unopened part of the queue. The cross dresser looked to the smile plastered on Talia’s face and smiled softly. “Having fun, you two?” He pondered causing the unsuspecting girl to jump with a terrified squeak.

“You’re a bit jumpy.” Thatch noted with a chuckle as he finally joined us.

“Am not.” Talia whined.

“I think this one might be too scary for you, little Talia.” Izo pointed.

“I’ve already tried to talk her out of it.” I chuckled and looked over curiously as Talia dug her glasses out of her hoodie pocket and quickly unfolded them before shoving them on her face to read a giant sign posted at the entrance of the ride with a long list of warnings.

She paled after a moment and quickly stuffed her glasses back in her pocket. “We’re not going to get eviscerated are we?” Her skin took on a greenish tinge.

“What?!” Thatch Izo and I asked in unison.

“That’s what the sign said.” Talia wobbled unsteadily on her feet.

“There’s no way it says that.” Thatch chuckled as he strained to read the sign from our current spot in line. “Where do you see that?”

“The bottom.” Her skin was growing paler by the second.

“In that itty bitty print that no one could possibly see?” Thatch chuckled.

Talia nodded.

“You can see that from here?” Thatch gaped.

“With my glasses.”

Izo wrapped his arm around the frail girl, “If it’s in the small print, it’s a joke.” He attempted to reassure her.

“No evisceration?” She asked hopefully.

“No evisceration.” We all agreed with a laugh.

“Kay!” She beamed, “Bring it on!” She challenged the ride causing a few people to stare once more.

The haunting music overhead decided to shift at that exact moment and emitted a growl startling Talia in the process and causing her to hide behind me while clinging to the back of my shirt like a terrified child.

“She isn’t going to last three minutes.” Thatch chuckled.

“So we should decide whose staying with her tonight, she’ll have nightmares.” Izo sighed.

“I will not.” Talia protested as the line began to move. Her body trembled as she realized we were the next ones in line. “So it’s just like a maze, right?” She asked me nervously.

I nodded, “Just hang on to one of us so you don’t get separated.”

She slipped her small trembling hand in mine and I felt something stir within me. I felt an overwhelming need to protect her and keep her close to me. We stepped up onto the entry platform and listened to the quick spiel about how to follow the arrows for the quickest way out and to not listen to the beasties inside as they would try to mislead us. Once the spiel was over the doors to the haunted house opened with a loud squeal and we stepped into the dimly lit entryway.

Once inside we could hear the terrified screams of the other patrons and I looked over to Talia curiously, but her gaze was transfixed straight ahead. Standing at the corner in the direction we were supposed to be going was a gore covered zombie like being.

“Scared yet, little one?” Thatch chuckled.

Her skin paled, “That’s not scary, it’s just gross.” She grimaced and happily skipped past the zombie.

I chuckled and followed after her keeping a firm grip on her hand to make sure she didn’t get separated from us. The music turned dark and eerie and the lights suddenly went black causing us to rely on the glowing arrows on the floor. Talia’s grip on my hand tightened and I found myself walking into her as she came to an abrupt halt.

“What’s wrong?” I asked her worried.

“It’s dark.” She whimpered.

I released her hand to wrap my arm around her and hold her closer but paused as she suddenly began to panic.

“Don’t leave me in the dark.” She whined helplessly and I saw a faint glimmer in the darkness as a single crystalline tear slid down her pale cheek.

I wound my arm around her and held her close, “I’m not going anywhere.”

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I nearly gasped at the desolate look in her eyes. There was so much pain, loneliness and abandonment reflected in her baby blue eyes. Something traumatic happened to her in the dark and whatever it was she was regressing back to it.

“Talia.” I shook her lightly as her gaze became unfocused.

“What’s wrong?” Izo asked worried as he and Thatch caught up to us.

Tears streamed down her pallid cheeks and her body shook with silent raking sobs. I tightened my hold around her and allowed my blue phoenix flames to engulf us hoping the light would bring her back.

“Talia?” I nudged her gently as her baby blue eyes filled with clarity and she snapped out of her daze.

She shook her head vigorously as if trying to shake away the memories of the traumatic event that were currently plaguing her thoughts. “Why are we just standing here?” She asked distantly and attempted to shrug away from me, “Let’s go.” Her smile wasn’t anywhere near as radiant as it usually was.

“What was that about?” I asked her curiously as she pulled away from me.

“What was what about?” She attempted to avoid the question.

Thatch and Izo exchanged worried looks.

“You’re crying, little Talia.” Izo whispered softly.

She wiped at her eyes furiously, “I am not.” Her stride became more determined and she ended up a few paces ahead of us.

“Slow down, Talia, there might be traps.” I warned her and felt my heart plummet as she suddenly fell through the floor with a squeak. “Talia!”

The door closed up behind her and I swore under my breath.

“Relax, she’s probably just in the basement.” Izo pointed to a set of glowing stairs that spiraled downward with foreboding ‘Beware’ and ‘Enter at your own risk’ signs looming ominously above.

The three of us raced down the stairs frantically ignoring all the warning signs and the random props that jumped out at us from all around. Talia was down here, alone, terrified and on the verge of a mental break.

“Talia!” I called in a panic hoping she wasn’t too shell shocked to answer.

Izo stopped running and called out to stop me and Thatch. He stood outside a set of dusty cobweb ridden doors glancing inside with a small smile dancing on his lips. “Should have known.” He chuckled as he gently nudged one of the doors open so Thatch and I could see into the room.

It was a haunted library with holographic ghosts floating all around and a few creepy ghouls shuffling about trying to frighten the unfazed girl who was currently lying on her stomach in the middle of the room with a pile of books around her.

Thatch chuckled, “Only her.”

Izo smiled.

I sighed in relief and shooed the ghouls away and went to sit next to the exuberant youth as she slipped away into her own little world completely oblivious to everything else around her. She was so vulnerable when there were books nearby.

“I think we’ll be here for awhile.” I noted expecting Thatch and Izo to leave, but was more than a little surprised when they claimed seats on the dusty armchairs in the corner.

Talia seemed like she was back to her normal quirky self, but I couldn’t help the lingering doubt in the back of my mind. Something had happened, something was wrong and no matter how hard she tried to pretend it wasn’t bothering her, it was slowly eating away at her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Two years later]  
> -Talia Age: 18, Ace Age: 17-

**~Ace’s POV~**

I’d been aboard the Moby Dick for a few weeks, all of my attempts at assassination had failed, and despite my best efforts I was actually beginning to think I might belong here. The Whitebeard Pirates were more like a family, something I had always longed for, but never felt I deserved. Even if I did decide to join them, could they really accept me, could anyone truly accept me, the child of the devil?

My feet dragged me onward leading me to someplace I’d never been before. The rest of the crew was currently in the galley having lunch or doing other chores so I had free reign to wander wherever I wished. I paused as I spotted a giant cabin with a set of elaborate double doors there was a shimmering golden plaque above the doors with the word ‘Library’ scrawled in beautiful calligraphy.

I’d never been one for reading, but decided it was something new to explore and would probably be a quiet place that no one would bother me in so I could think in peace. The doors opened with a slight whine and I paused as I looked inside the enchanting library. It was so warm and inviting and gave me a sense of belonging. Warm lanterns glowed along the walls and on the tables at the front of the library and endless rows of volumes stretched on for what seemed like eternity. It was quiet, but comfortingly so.

The tables and various comfy lounge chairs were all abandoned. I decided to wander the aisles to make sure there wasn’t anyone else around before sifting through some books at random. A strange sound alerted me to the presence of another crewmember from one of the last aisles, but the voice sounded oddly feminine and soft.

Silently I made my way to the last aisle and peered around the corner to find a beautiful girl with long frosty pink hair balancing precariously atop a chair that was wobbling unsteadily beneath her on one leg in an attempt to reach a book on a shelf out of her reach. Her lithe body stretched painfully as if she were willing herself to grow in an attempt to reach the book. I’d never seen her before; I didn’t know there were any female members in Whitebeard’s crew.

“Need a hand?” I asked curiously startling the girl and causing her to tumble from her precarious position. My heart jumped into my throat as I darted forward to catch her before she could hit the floor and in my haste we ended up tumbling to the floor in a tangled heap.

“Ow.” Her voice was so soft and sweet, “That was graceful.” She muttered sarcastically.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have been using a chair as a ladder.” I chuckled as I somehow gracefully managed to pick myself up off the floor and pull her up with me. My heart skipped a beat as she looked up at me curiously and I found myself mesmerized by bright baby blue eyes.

“I haven’t seen you before.” She noted tilting her head slightly to the side adorably like a puppy.

“Likewise.” I chuckled.

“I don’t leave the library much.” She shrugged.

Was she a prisoner? She didn’t look like a pirate. Her limbs were too feeble for her to be a fighter of any sort. I scanned her over quickly trying to piece what this girl was doing here, she didn’t fit in at all, she was bright and exuberant and nothing at all like a pirate. My gaze lingered at her hips as I spotted a baby blue tattoo peeking over the top of her low rise bright tangerine shorts. Her pale yellow shirt moved slightly as she turned to look over her shoulder and I spotted Whitebeard’s symbol etched into her skin in a pale baby blue ink. She was a pirate!

“Marco!” She cheered happily as the first division commander approached us and I felt a slight twinge of fear as his electric blue eyes swept over me somewhat cautiously.

“Didn’t peg you for the reading type, Ace.” He chuckled as the pink haired girl flitted away from me in the blink of an eye and in the next moment was hugging the first division commander.

“I thought you weren’t going to be here today.” The pink haired girl pouted cutely.

“Someone has to make sure you eat something.” Marco chuckled as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

Though they weren’t doing anything intimate I felt like I was seeing something I shouldn’t, like I was interrupting or that my presence was unwanted. I turned to flee, feeling like I was witnessing something forbidden to mortal eyes. The two standing in a half embrace were blinding. Marco was like a strong warlord and the pink haired girl was like a celestial maiden. They were so otherworldly I couldn’t help but feel intimidated.

“Why don’t you join us, Ace?” The radiant girl asked with a brilliant smile that made my heart hurt. There was acceptance in her baby blue eyes and a deep understanding that made me weak at the knees. Those brilliant baby blue eyes felt as if they were peering deep into my soul, like she knew the real me, and she didn’t care, she still accepted me.

That wasn’t possible. No one would accept me. I opened my mouth to decline but Marco cut me off with a chuckle.

“You can’t say no to this one.” He smiled, “And I didn’t see you in the galley so you should eat too.”

Reluctantly I followed the radiant pair to the library entrance and spotted a spread of food on one of the tables. I sat down awkwardly at the table still feeling as if I were a third wheel and didn’t belong.

“Have you thought anymore about joining us, Ace?” Marco asked curiously.

“He doesn’t have to decide right away.” The pink haired girl jumped to my defense.

“What division are you in?” I blurted to the pink haired girl receiving a questioning look from Marco in the process.

“Eh?” She turned to me looking thoroughly confused, “I’m not in a division.” She shrugged.

I stared at her blankly; I thought everyone was in a division based on rank and fighting skills.

Marco chuckled as if catching my train of thought, “Talia couldn’t hurt a fly if she tried.”

“That’s not true!” She pouted, “I’m getting better at my fly swatting skills.” And as if to prove her point she leapt to her feet and retrieved two fly swatters from a nearby shelf and began wielding them like swords making absurd ‘ninja’ sounds.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the quirky girl and thought I saw Marco smile out of the corner of my eye but when I looked in his direction his smile had vanished.

“Sit down before you hurt yourself.” Marco chuckled softly.

Talia stuck her tongue out at him childishly before doing as she was told and plopped back down in her chair. I wanted to question her further but decided against it.

“She’s our informant.” Marco noted after a few moments of silence. “She has the most tactical and strategic knowledge out of anyone aboard this ship.”

Including Whitebeard? If that were the case she truly was a force to be reckoned with, even if she couldn’t do anything physically herself, with an entire pirate fleet at her disposal she was unstoppable if her strategies were as good as the first division commander said.

If she were an informant, did that mean she knew information about the crew members and potential crew members? What did she know about me? I froze in paralyzing worry as I realized she very well could know my true lineage. That was impossible. How could she possibly know such a thing?

After lunch Marco bid us farewell though appeared to be reluctant to leave the girl alone with me. “I’ll be back late tonight, make sure you eat dinner.” He addressed the petite pink haired girl somewhat sternly.

I averted my gaze as she hugged him, “I shall try my best to not forget dinner.” She giggled.

Marco sighed, “Ace, you think you can make sure she gets something to eat later?”

I nodded still refusing to look up at the embracing pair.

“Alright, stay out of trouble.” Marco chuckled and I looked up to see him place a kiss atop her head and quickly averted my gaze once again.

Once the first division commander left I finally forced myself to look to the quirky girl, I had to know. “What do you know about me?” I asked her hesitantly.

“Name, Portgas D. Ace. Age: seventeen. Date of birth, January first. Mother, Portgas D. Rouge. Father: Gol D. Ro-.”

“STOP!” I tackled her to the ground and clapped my hands over her mouth to keep her from saying anything more. How could she possibly know that?! I glared down at her to confront her but froze in horror as I saw the terrified look in her baby blue eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-… I didn’t want to hur-…” I stammered unsure of what to say and just decided to run for it. I released her from my hold and made a mad dash to the door.

“Ace?” Her soft sweet voice trilled after me.

I paused at the door and turned to her as she picked herself up off the floor.

“We’re all orphans here, in our own way.” She said softly, “No one will think any differently of you, no matter who your parents were.”

“You don’t know that!” I barked as the memories of all the years of blind hatred began to seep into my consciousness.

She appeared at my side, moving so fast I’d barely seen her. I jumped thinking she was going to attack me and that her innocence had all been an act but nearly gasped as she slipped her hand in mine. “It’s okay. We’re a family; we look out for each other.”

“You and Marco don’t act like brother and sister.” I pointed with a chuckle and felt my heart skip a beat as an adorable blush claimed her pale cheeks.

“That’s complicated.” She grumbled and puffed her cheeks out like a child ready to throw a tantrum.

I felt myself relaxing in her presence. She knew my true lineage, but she didn’t recoil from me or look at me with hatred. She truly accepted me. “Eh? How so?” I teased her.

She pulled me back into the library and steered me toward a ladder leaning against a wall I hadn’t noticed earlier. When we reached the ladder she released my hand and scurried up not so gracefully but somehow managed not to fall down. Sighing, I decided to follow her.

The ladder led to a cozy loft that I assumed was her bedroom. There were a few personal bookshelves filled with older volumes and what appeared to be journals. Her bed was half concealed by a canopy with pale silvery blue silken hangings. She sat at a small private lounge area claiming a seat in the window atop a cushioned bench littered with cozy pillows. I sat at a puffy lounge chair next to her and watched her curiously as she gazed out the window. I was completely at ease in her presence, even though she knew the truth.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Talia’s POV~**

Marco was busy with work of late. Being second in command was pretty taxing. He was constantly away checking on islands under Oyaji’s protection or taking care of some riffraff here and there. I hadn’t gotten to spend more than two or three hours with him in the past month.

“What’s wrong, little Talia?” Izo asked softly entering the library with a few other crew members in toe.

I blinked a few times not even realizing people had been in the library only to find myself staring back at over a dozen worried faces. Had the crew members retrieved Izo in a desperate attempt to get my attention? My forced smile didn’t reassure them. When Marco was gone everything that was dark and scary in my life seemed to haunt me more. He was like a radiant beacon of light. His presence kept the darkness at bay.

Izo looked worried, “Talia?”

Tears welled in my eyes. I had no idea where they came from or why they were suddenly threatening to fall. “I’m fine.”

“Imouto-chan, why are you crying?” Haruta a young man in his mid-twenties who appeared to be no more than twelve years old asked in a panic.

I bolted from the library feeling the sudden need to flee. What was wrong with me?

“Talia?!” Izo called after me frantically.

The unforgiving sun was blinding; it had been almost two weeks since I’d left the library. I ran blindly, my legs protesting at the sudden movement. Where I was running to, I did not know. For some strange reason, I just had to run. There was something or someone I needed to see.

Up ahead I heard the sounds of people moving cargo and tried my best to maneuver away from the sounds. My eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the daylight. Blurs of color were all around me, I assumed they were people and tried my best to avoid bumping into any of them.

“What are you doing here, little one?” Thatch called out to me from somewhere nearby.

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep that was addling my brain. I hadn’t gotten a proper night’s sleep since Marco had gotten so busy. When he wasn’t here, I had terrible night terrors. I’d always had them when I was a kid, but since I’d joined the Whitebeard Pirates, they’d stopped, until recently. Shakily I took a step away from Thatch’s voice. He and Izo would know I’d been neglecting sleep, they’d make me sleep. I didn’t want that.

“Talia?” Thatch sounded even more concerned. “Be careful-.”

I heard something groan above me and looked up curiously as a shadow swept over me. The crew was hoisting a load of cargo above my head trying to maneuver it into the cargo hold below. Everyone was calmly trying to get me to move, but I seemed frozen.

“Talia, why don’t you come here?” Thatch cooed softly trying to coax me toward him.

Why?

‘SNAP!’

One of the ropes suspending the cargo above me snapped and everyone screamed in a panic.

“TALIA!” Thatch’s voice was loudest of all thinking he was going to witness me being crushed.

“Kyokaen!” A new voice joined in rising above the rest followed by the roar of flames. I hit the ground with my hands thrown over my head as a wall of fire appeared above me incinerating the cargo before it could crush me.

It was chaos after that. I was suddenly swarmed by crew members. People were panicking and doting over me. Some hugged me, others scolded me and I was completely in a daze. With everyone surrounding me I couldn’t breathe. It felt as if I was suffocating.

“Enjomo!” The same voice as before erupted nearby and I heard some of the crew members yelp as a flaming fence appeared around me pushing everyone else back. “You alright, bookworm?” A strong calloused hand extended toward me through the fire.

I blinked a few times trying to register what was happening and found myself staring at a young man with a cute boyish face with splashes of freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo shorts, a yellow button up shirt completely open in the front and a wild orange hat with a pair of, what appeared to be, goggles atop them. “A-Ace?”

“Come on.” He smirked and caught my hand in his spreading warmth and clarity through my once hazy mind.

Numbly I stumbled along behind him as he created several explosions of fire for us to disappear unnoticed. Where was he taking me? He darted for the edge of the ship and I felt a sudden panic thinking he was going to jump overboard. He was a devil fruit user, he couldn’t swim! “Where are we go-?”

“Trust me?” He turned with a bright boyish grin.

I nodded and yelped as he suddenly swung me onto his back.

“Hold on tight, bookworm.” He chuckled as he leapt overboard.

I clung to his back like a spider monkey and squeaked as we fell toward the sea.

Ace landed swiftly in a small yellow vessel below but refused to let me down as flames burst from his feet powering the small boat keeping me from getting burned in the process. The small vessel burst forward with great speed and I felt a slight twinge of guilt as I heard the ensuing panic on the ship we left behind.

“Where are we going?” I yelled over the roaring wind as we flew across the sea.

“You’ll see.” Ace grinned and I smiled to myself as I saw something revealed in his dark eyes. He felt at ease on the open sea. The ocean was where he truly felt freedom. Judging on his reaction to me knowing his true lineage I assumed he’d felt confined most of his life. It must have been hard growing up; living in the shadow of a man the rest of the world thought was a demon.

The yellow vessel began to slow as we came across a remote island. Ace stopped the vessel at the shore and hopped out with me still clinging to his back and lugged the small yellow boat to shore not seeming the least bit hindered by my extra weight.

Once ashore he eased me to the white sandy beach and turned to smile at me. “Well?”

“I’m not sure I understand.” I pointed, “Did you just kidnap me?”

Ace chuckled, “Sort of.”

“Should I be scared?”

“Are you?” He asked earnestly.

I shook my head. More like exhilarated. Our little escape escapade was rather exciting and it got my adrenaline pumping. “Where are we?”

“Draw a map.” Ace teased me.

I shrugged and picked up a stick and began sketching in the sand.

“Eh?! What are yo-?!” Ace stared at me in awe.

In a matter of seconds, I was able to recreate a map I’d seen of the ship’s current location and the islands nearby and from there was able to pinpoint our location. “Bellus?” I asked him curiously.

“How did you do that?” He asked me completely dumbfounded.

“Am I correct?”

He nodded.

“Why did you bring me here?” I asked uncertainly.

Ace shrugged and nonchalantly folded his hands behind his head as he strut toward the dense forest on the island, “You looked like a caged animal.” His gaze softened, “You felt trapped.”

I smiled softly at this and skipped to keep up with his long strides, “So you really are a big softy.”

“Don’t go ruining my rep.” He teased me.

“Your secret is safe with me.” I giggled as I fell in step beside him feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Ace threw me a curious look, “Is it?” The air became somewhat stifling and I realized it was Ace losing focus on his logia abilities.

“Of course.” I reassured him, “It’s not my place to say anything. If you want people to know you can tell them when you feel comfortable.”

“So why were you panicking?” He asked now that he was more at ease.

I hesitated, “Promise you won’t laugh?”

He cocked an eyebrow at me curiously, “Alright.”

I took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one else was nearby although I knew the island didn’t have any human inhabitants. “I have night terrors…”

Ace looked confused, “Night terrors?”

I bit my lip nervously and continued on, “When I sleep, I have really bad dreams but I can’t really remember them when I wake up I just know it’s terrifying. I don’t want the others to know.”

“I gather this isn’t new.” He noted. “How do they not know?”

“They stopped when I joined the crew.” I shrugged.

“And they’re back because?”

I shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, “This is the part you’re going to want to laugh at.”

He smiled softly, “I won’t laugh.”

“I think it’s because Marco has been gone so much.” I sighed.

Ace paused, “So what exactly are you two?”

I plopped down on the ground suddenly with a childish ‘hmph’ and wrapped my arms around my knees pouting. “I don’t know, it’s complicated.” I whined.

“Eh?” Ace chuckled upon turning to see my childish display, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I pouted, “So I’m not moving until we change the subject.”

Ace laughed a warm comforting laugh that instantly made me smile. “You’re sort of a nuisance.” He smirked, “You remind me of my kid brother.”

I perked up at this, “You have a brother?”

Ace chuckled, “He’s pretty stubborn, like someone else I know.” He teased me as he caught my hands in his and pulled me along after him.

“I’m not stubborn.” I pouted.

“And childish.” Ace continued.

“Hey!” I whined.

“And very easily distracted.” He pointed in front of me the entire time I’d been pouting he’d brought me to another part of the island.

I gasped in awe at the sight before me. The island, Bellus, was true to its name. Meaning cute in Latin, Bellus’ inhabitants consisted of the cutest and fluffiest beings on the planet. Different sized and colored puffballs with bright eyes romped around in an open field. They were by far the most adorable animals I had ever seen.

“Awww!” I squealed and scampered off to play with the surprisingly friendly puffballs.

Ace watched me with a smile. Even though I was practically a complete stranger to him, he sensed I was upset and came to my rescue. I had a feeling we’d become great friends. Even if I was nothing more than a nuisance to him, he didn’t seem the type to mind.

“Thanks, Ace.” I beamed as I hugged one of the puffballs to my chest.


	21. Chapter 21

~Ace’s POV~

The mesmerizing pink haired young woman tired out pretty easily after playing with the fluffy inhabitants of Bellus. There was just something in her hypnotic baby blue eyes that made me feel she had suffered growing up. She missed out on a lot in her childhood. That was probably why she acted so childish now. She was safe now and could afford to be vulnerable.

It wasn’t long until I found her passed out in a nest full of fluffballs curled in a ball snuggling with the furry creatures of Bellus. Someone as sweet and innocent as Talia couldn’t succeed as a pirate. She was too soft, too weak, too vulnerable. Why would she ever choose such a life?

“How did you end up here?” I asked more to myself than the sleeping girl.

“You took me here silly.” Her angelic voice said softly from the nest.

“Eh? Are you awake?” I stared down at her in awe. The slow rise and fall of her chest told me she was asleep.

“No.” She snuggled the fluffballs closer.

“You talk in your sleep?” I chuckled.

“Yep.”

“Why did you become a pirate?” I asked curiously.

“The World Government wants me dead.”

“Why?” What could they possibly see as a threat in this girl?

“I can never forget.” She shivered in her sleep.

“Never forget what?”

“I don’t want to remember.” She whimpered helplessly, “But I can never forget.”

“Forget wha-?”

“TALIA?!” A flare of brilliant infinite blue flames burst from the sky swan diving toward our little clearing. No, it wasn’t blue flames at all; it was a brilliant blue phoenix.

It hit the ground and materialized into the first division commander. Momentarily I panicked, thinking he was going to attack me, but he walked right past me as if I didn’t exist. He dropped into the nest and swept the unconscious girl into his arms as she began to toss and turn.

“It’s alright.” He breathed as he held her close.

Like magic, the fretful sleeping girl calmed. She ceased her squirming and tossing and turning. Her body seemed to melt into his embrace. “Marco.” A small smile danced across her lips as she snuggled into his arms unconsciously.

The first division commander smiled down at the breathtaking girl in his arms before turning to me with a stern look. “I know you were just trying to help, and I appreciate that, but don’t take her off the ship without permission from one of the commanders.”

I felt a sudden spark of anger ignite within me. It sounded as if she were one of her library books, not allowed to leave the ship unless properly checked out. “She should be able to go where she pleases.”

“She can.” Marco retorted.

“So long as someone knows her whereabouts, or does she need a guard with her at all times?” I was fired up now.

The blonde first division commander threw me a skeptical look, “What are you getting at?”

“Why do I get the feeling she’s more of a prisoner?” I shot.

“She’s nobody’s prisoner.” Marco snarled.

“So why does she need to check out with someone before doing whatever she wants?” I challenged him.

“Because she’s our greatest treasure!” Marco snapped before blushing at the absurdity of what he’d just said, “You wouldn’t understand.” He growled.

“So she’s property?” I scoffed.

Marco ignored me and looked down to the sleeping girl, “She’s like our princess.” He placed a tender kiss to the top of her head, “And we’d all do anything to keep her safe.”

Talia’s baby blue eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before rubbing at her eyes adorably. After a cute stretch and a childish yawn she gazed upward and grinned as she met the first division commander’s gaze. “Marco!” She cheered and threw her arms around his neck with a giggle. “I had fun today.” She beamed.

Marco smiled and ruffled her frosty pink hair, “Next time could you try not to worry everyone.”

“I’ll try my best.” She giggled as she wriggled out of his arms, “Come see all the cute fluffies!”

The first division commander changed in that moment as the dainty pink haired girl clasped his hand in hers and led him away. He wasn’t tense, he didn’t look angry, it was as if all the negativity and worry he’d felt had washed away. Her smile had that affect. It was absolutely radiant. I could understand why the Whitebeard Pirates viewed her as a treasure. Talia was definitely something precious that needed to be protected.


	22. Chapter 22

~Marco’s POV~

I’d told her once we couldn’t progress our relationship until she was eighteen, but once she was of age, it seemed things only got more complicated. She was still practically a babe compared to someone like me. The exuberant youth that was once so full of light had changed, yet save for Thatch, Izo and myself, no one noticed. Something in that haunted house awoke some dark crippling fear within her.

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” Her timid angelic voice chirped from behind me. The mess hall was surprisingly vacant. How long had I been sitting here like this completely lost in my thoughts of the exuberant youth behind me?

I turned slowly to face her and felt my heart drop at the desolate look in her baby blue eyes. “Not for a few days, I’m not.”

“You’ll be gone longer this time, won’t you?” She pouted.

I couldn’t lie to her. Truth was one of the islands under our protection was being threatened by Kaido. Oyaji worried he was trying to stir up trouble and wanted me to stay on the island for awhile and clear things up. Reluctantly, I gave her a slight nod.

“Take me with you.” Her voice came out pleading.

“It’s too dangerous, Talia.” I sighed and forced myself to look away from her as I felt my heart begin to crumble. She looked so broken. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

“You say that, but you always leave me behind.” She wrapped her arms around herself as if she needed the strength, as if she needed the comfort of another person’s touch. For such a radiant girl, she was quite possibly one of the loneliest people I’d ever come into contact with, and no one else could see it.

“Talia.” I rose to my feet slowly afraid I’d spook her and opened my arms.

She darted forward almost desperately looking like a terrified child just awoken from a nightmare and realizing the dark was closing in around her. Her small delicate body molded against mine as she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. What darkness haunted her? Just what was it that she was so afraid of?

“I’ll talk to Oyaji and see what he says.” I attempted to reassure her.

“Do I really need permission to leave the ship?” She asked quietly.

“Eh? You were awake?” I stared down at the girl in my arms in disbelief.

She avoided my gaze guiltily, “You two were yelling by that point, it woke me up.”

I smiled and gently smoothed her untamable frosty pink hair away from her face to get a better look at her. “I said some pretty embarrassing things.”

Her baby blue eyes lifted to meet my gaze. My heart stuttered in my chest as I spotted tears welling in her eyes. “I’m glad I heard it. I was beginning to worry you no longer had feelings for me.” She admitted with a blush.

“Eh? Why would you think that?”

“I’m not a child anymore, yet it feels like you distance yourself from me more than before.” She dropped her gaze to avoid making eye contact with me.

Of course she caught on. How could she not? She was brilliant. I was speechless. There was no excuse for my recent behavior. I didn’t have any reply that could possibly make her feel better. Despite how she had changed over the past two years, I still saw her as a child.

Desperately her baby blue eyes latched onto me begging for me to deny the insecurities she was feeling. She scanned my face and heartbreaking realization dawned on her. Her body trembled against me and I struggled to hold her as she tried to pull away from me.

“I’m so stupid.” She choked as she finally managed to break out of my grasp.

“Talia!” I darted after her, but she was too fast.

Gracefully she turned and sprinted away from me, disappearing in a frosty pink blur. Why did I freeze up like that? My heart hurt as I recalled the desolate look in her bright baby blues. Because I couldn’t admit my feelings to myself, I was causing her pain.

“Talia!” Panic began to settle in. Everything around me slowly began to turn dark and I realized a world without Talia in it would be a vast wasteland devoid of light. The very idea of a world without Talia terrified me. I’d been in this world long enough to know, it’s brightest with her at my side. Why couldn’t I have come to this conclusion seconds ago?!

I tore out of the galley and raced toward the library. Somehow I’d allowed myself to get so busy that I was neglecting her and leaving her behind. She was in constant distress because of me. A few crew members called out to me as I sprinted past, but I paid them no mind.

“Talia!” I called her name again as I spotted the library door shift slightly as she slipped inside no more than a blur.

“Eh?! What’s with all the shouting?” Thatch dropped down from the crow’s nest.

I ignored him and bolted into the library, “Talia!”

All the crew members casually occupying the tables jumped at my sudden outburst. “Commander? What are you doing?”

“Marco? What’s going on?” Thatch appeared in the doorway with Izo and a few others in toe.

Everyone was beginning to worry for my sanity. As they should be, I was hopelessly and in every aspect madly in love with the most radiant girl. She was in here; I could sense her presence up in the loft trying to hide away from it all.

“I have an announcement.” I called loudly.

“Eh?!” Everyone stared at me cautiously.

“You feeling okay, Marco?” Thatch asked worried, “You’re acting a bit strange.”

“The idiot has finally come to his senses.” Izo smirked, “He’s finally stopped lying to himself.”

I ignored the pair behind me and looked up to the loft, “I’m unfit to be a commander.”

Everyone froze and stared at me in awe.

“Marco, what are you-?” Izo gaped.

“Definitely sick.” Thatch paled.

I had to keep going, “Before, I could never think of putting anything or anyone else before my crew, before my family…”

Movement from the loft caught my eye giving me hope and spurring me forward. Talia inched into view and perched near the ledge of the loft watching everything unfold curiously as she struggled to keep herself composed.

“I can’t do that anymore. I’ve found someone who will always come first.” I met her gaze and found the strength to go on. “Talia.”

A single tear slid down her porcelain cheek.

“I love you.”

The entire crew erupted into loud whoops and cheers as my arms turned to bright flaming blue wings and I projected myself to the loft and caught the mesmerizing pink haired beauty in my arms engulfing her in healing blue light.

She melted into my embrace with a muffled cry. Her delicate frame shook from heaving sobs as she threw her arms around me clinging to me as if her life depended on it.

“I love you, Talia.”


End file.
